It returns to my side
by Srta.Diox
Summary: El destino y una serie de malentendidos quizo que se separaran ¿podran superar su pasado y volver a estar juntos ahora que el destino los ha vuelto a reunir?
1. Chapter 1

La recuerdo sin azúcar y sin crema y sin excusas

la recuerdo en la mañana despertándose en mi cama

la recuerdo en la pereza de una rutina q empieza

la recuerdo preocupada por lo q hoy no vale nada

la recuerdo en sus dilemas entre cuentas y poemas

en el ruido de la calle perdida siempre en los detalles

la recuerdo sin vergüenza, la recuerdo en un segundo

en q llego a lo mas profundo

y dejo en mi corazón la marca de su amor

en solo un...

.-mierda

.-ese mierda no va con la canción-dice Remus entrando en la habitación

.-se me corto un acuerda-dice james dejando la guitarra a un lado para ir a buscar otra cuerda

.-se puede saber para quien es la canción

.- ¬¬ ¿tu que haces aquí?

.-vine a visitarte

.-¿por que no me avisaron?

.-me estas cambiando de tema

.-déjame en paz-dice james quien ahora estaba cambiándole la cuerda a la guitarra

.-¿la extrañas?

.-¬¬

.-¿por que no quieres hablar de ello?

.-tu no eres mi siquiatra, no tengo por que contestarte

.-¿vas al siquiatra?

.-no, lo siquiatras están todos locos, cuando quiero hablar con algún loco hablo con Sirius, el no me cobra

.-oye

.-hmmm...

.-¿la extrañas?

.-...

.-james

.-claro q la extraño, pero no quiero verla

.-¿no?

.-estoy molesto

.-así q tu crees q es mas importante tu orgullo

.-no es eso, bueno si, pero... fue ella la que me engaño, si yo la hubiera engañado iría a decirle q me perdone, y me cambio por alguien q podría ser su padre, espero q el tipo tenga impotencia

.-en las condiciones q te dejo no lo creo

.-es bueno q resaltes el detalle q la encontré en vías de tener relaciones con otro

.-estas enojado

.-claro q estoy enojado ojalá q se muera esa maldita perra, no, no, no, no es cierto lo que dije, la verdad espero q sea feliz, yo...yo se que ella nunca me quiso-dice james y luego suspira profundamente

.-¿hablan de Evans?-pregunta Sirius entrando a la habitación

.-si-dice Remus

.-si fueras buen amigo no le hablarías de ella-dice Sirius

.-técnicamente el empezó a hablar de ella-dice Remus

.-por favor, james no habla de ella

.-estaba cantando

.-no me gusta mucho esta etapa depresiva q esta teniendo

.-te entiendo

.-no hablen de mi como si no estuviera-dice james quien estaba afinando su guitarra

.-da lo mismo si estas o no -dice Sirius- hace tiempo q tu mente no esta precisamente donde tu estas, deja de pensar en ella te dejo y esta feliz sin ti, no seas patético

.-me encanta tener amigos como ustedes-dice james y se va de la habitación

.- ¿tu por casualidad sabes lo q es tener tacto?-dice Remus

.-mira quien habla

.-tu eres mas insensible

.-entonces admites q eres un insensible

.-pero tu mas

.-nadie puede ser mas insensible q tu, pregúntale a cualquiera de tus ex-novias

.-golpe bajo-dice Sirius y Remus lo miro con superioridad

.-es por q sabes q es cierto

.-por lo menos no tengo complejo de sicólogo

.-¿de que hablas?

.-siempre tratas de que james te diga sus problemas y lo haces hablar al respecto y siempre le hablas de ella

.-¿acaso no lo ves? yo solo quiero q reconozca q no puede vivir sin Lily

.-si no le hablaras tanto de ella probablemente ya la habría olvidado, pero no, tu se la recuerdas cada vez q puedes

.-ellos se aman, deben estar juntos

.-ella lo ama tanto q lo engaño

.-nunca supimos la historia completa

.-supéralo, lo de ellos fue una aventura james solo tiene el orgullo herido, me gustaría ver lo que haría james si la viera de nuevo, probablemente le gritaría de todo como la ultima vez

.-no se... depende la situación

.-james a veces es tan estúpido ¿Que estará haciendo ahora?

.-golpeo a Sirius-dice james golpeando a Sirius con la guitarra en la cabeza y luego sentándose en el sillón en el que estaba anteriormente

.-¿por que hiciste eso?-pregunta Sirius tocándose la zona afectada

.-¿y todavía lo preguntas?-dice Remus

.-me caes gordo-dice james-y no te pegue tan fuerte, tu cabeza es muy dura y podría lastimar a mi guitarra

.-¿a que debemos q nos acompañes nuevamente con tu presencia?-pregunta Remus

.-es mi casa, estoy donde quiero-dice james

.-nos salio simpático el amiguito-dice Sirius sarcástico

.-y esta Hilary en mi habitación

.-¿en tu habitación?-dice Remus

.-si en mi habitación

.-pensé que tu no querías nada con ella-dice Sirius

.-exacto, por eso estoy aquí

.-¿que hace en tu habitación?-pregunta Remus

.-ni idea-dice james

.-lo buscan señor...-dice un elfo domestico el cual acababa de aparecer frente a james

.-¿quien¿Peter? es el único q falta-dice Sirius

.-no señor, no es el, es...

.-¿quien me busca?-pregunta james

.-una señorita...

.-¿quien?-pregunta james

.-tal vez si lo dejaran terminar de hablar lo podría decir-dice Remus

.-Oh, claro¿quien me busca?-dice james

.-Lily Evans

.-oh...¿Seguro?

.-si señor, yo la recuerdo bien, pelirroja de ojos verdes bien bonita

.-ehmmm...

.-¿que harás?-pregunta Remus

.-no lo se-dice james

.-¿nos vamos?

.-...

.-¿james?

.-di que pase-dice james y el elfo desaparece- váyanse

.-podemos irnos a un lugar donde no nos vea pero podamos escuchar?-pregunta Sirius

.-...esta bien-dice james y le entrega su capa de invisibilidad

.-gracias-dice Remus y se ponen en una esquina y se tapan con ella

.-mejor no...hagan lo que quieran-dice james y toma su guitarra

Una joven pelirroja, con ojos esmeralda estaba parada en el vestíbulo da la mansión Potter, caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, el elfo que la había recibido se había retirado y a cada segundo se ponía mas nerviosa, no había sido una buena idea ir, ni siquiera sabia lo que le diría cuando lo viera, tal vez ni siquiera la recibiera.

Se escucho un fuerte chasquido y el elfo apareció frente a ella

.-puede pasar

.-¿puedo?

.-esta en la biblioteca, usted sabe llegar

.-si, claro, voy-dice Lily y comienza a caminar, los nervios la consumían, sentía su corazón latir raudamente, sus manos sudaban y tenia una sensación extraña en el estomago, llego frente a la puerta tomo aire y entro, sus nervios se intensificaron y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando el la miro con sus ojos chocolate por sobre sus lentes, estaba como muchas veces lo había visto sentado con su guitarra en su regazo pero había algo diferente, ya no le sonreía y su mirada era fría

.-toma asiento-dice james fríamente indicándole el sofá frente a el donde hace poco estaban sus amigos, Lily obedeció inmediatamente- ¿a que debo tu visita?

Lily abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro enseguida, no sabia que decir, no sabia para que había ido, bueno si lo sabia, quería verlo, pero no iba a rogarle perdón, además le molestaba enormemente el tono de voz con el que le hablaba james, de pronto le entraron unos deseos enormes de llorar, pero no james creería q había ido a dar lastima

.-¿no piensas decir nada?

.-...

.-como quieras-dice james y se dispone a afinar su guitarra

Lily se le quedo mirando y recordó el primer día q lo vio tocar

Flash Back

un joven de cabello alborotado se encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago tocando su guitarra

.-hola-dice Lily sentándose a su lado-como estas?

.-excelente ya q tu estas aquí-dice james haciéndola sonrojar

.-no sabia que tocabas guitarra-dice Lily

.-lo hago muy bien-dice james

.-tan modesto como siempre

.-soy honesto

.-me tocas algo

.-lo que quieras-dice james con una sonrisa picara haciendo que Lily se sonrojara aun mas

.-¿cantas?

.-si

.-¿bien?

.-eso dicen

.-¿quieres cantarme algo?

.-¿quieres que te cante?

.-si

.-¿que canto?

.-lo que quieras

cuentan que estando cerca el final de su viaje vio llegar

a una silueta que con el sol su armadura hacia brillar

cuentan q su rostro nunca vio pero su voz anuncio

"soy el caballero de la blanca luna y a vos he venido a buscar"

.-¿que¿por que me miras así?

.- ¿así como?

.-no importa

seria un necio si digo q en el mundo no hay maldad

seria un ciego si no viera si no viera q este mundo no da mas

seria tonto decir q digo siempre la verdad

seria feo q te mienta y que lo vean los demás

.-no es la misma canción

.-¿me vas a dejar terminar algo?

.-pero cambias las canciones, canta una entera

.-una entera es mucho

.-un pedacito

.-te he cantado 2 pedacitos de 2 canciones

.-otra mas

.-no tu me interrumpes, no te voy a cantar mas

.-pero...

.-mejor dame un beso-dice james dejando la guitarra a un lado para luego besar a lily

Fin Flash Back

.-Jam...Potter...

.-no tengo problema en que me digas james

.-james yo..no se que decirte

.-¿a que viniste?

.-no lo se

.-...

.-estas enojado conmigo

.-siento no poder recibirte con una gran sonrisa

.-lamento lo que ocurrió

.-yo no debí haberte tratado de esa manera

.-me lo merecía

.-¿tu en algún momento sentiste algo por mi?

.-claro que si!, yo te amo- Lily se maldijo mentalmente- es decir, te amaba

nuevamente se creo ese silencio incomodo

.-jamsie-pooh -dice una joven rubia entrando a la biblioteca- ¿Evans¿que haces tu acá?

Lily sintió como si le cayera un cubo de agua fría no esperaba que James estuviese con ella

.-¿que haces tú acá? pensé que ya te habías ido-dice james

.-¿sabias que estaba acá¿por que no me dijiste? estuve un buen rato esperándote en tu habitación-dice Hilary

.-ya hemos hablado de eso-dice james

.-veo que estas ocupado, me voy, te dejo con tu pelirroja, adiós cornudo-dice Hilary y se va

james se quedo mirando la puerta por donde había salido Hilary, eso había sido de mal gusto

.-eso me recuerda¿como esta Adam?

.-bien

.-¿sigues con el?

.-no, no dure mucho con el

.-pero siguen en contacto

.-trabajamos juntos

.-supongo que su relación ahora es muy tensa, digo si terminaron

.-supones bien

.-¿a que viniste?

.-quería verte

.-ya me viste-dice james y Lily se levanta, una vez fuera de la habitación se recarga en la puerta y lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos

.-que denso estaba el ambiente por dios-dice Sirius quitándose la capa y sentándose frente a su amigo

.-Hilary es una perra-dice Remus sentándose junto a Sirius

.-había olvidado q estaban acá-dice james dejando la guitarra a un lado

.-cuando vez a Evans te olvidas de todo-dice Sirius

.-estamos acostumbrados

.-cállense-dice james y se dirige a la salida pero al abrir la puerta Lily cae sobre el

.-lo...lo siento-dice Lily secándose las lagrimas y se va rápidamente, james la ve alejarse y luego vuelve a sentarse frente a sus amigos

.-me voy a volver loco

.-estas loco-dice Remus

.-lo se-dice james tapándose la cara con las manos

.-¿estas bien?-pregunta Remus

.- ¿tengo algo que hacer mañana?-pregunta james

.-q se yo acaso me viste cara de secretaria-dice Sirius

.-Sirius, trabajas conmigo¿tengo algo q hacer mañana?

.-lo de siempre

.-me reportare enfermo

.-esa bien yo diré q te ví hoy y que te veías muy mal,

.-cosa q no seria mentira-dice Remus

.-y yo soy el desubicado-dice Sirius

.-estoy siendo honesto-dice Remus- james espera de nosotros honestidad

.-¿como me porte con Evans?-dice James, Sirius y Remus se miraron

.-...bueno...ehmmm-dice Remus

.-mejor q la ultima vez-dice Sirius

.-no la insultaste...técnicamente

.-estaba llorando-dice james

.-vas a ir a verla mañana ¿cierto?-dice Remus

.-no

.-ah...q bueno por que no se si seria buena idea-dice Remus

.-iré a ver a su madre

.-no se si eso se adecuado-dice Sirius

.-me vale si es adecuado o no, me cae bien la señora y tengo ganas de ir a verla y haré lo q se me de la puta gana-dice james y se va de la habitación dando un portazo

.-esta un poquito irritable-dice Sirius

.-solo un poquito-dice Remus

* * *

Bueno...Hola!!!

paso lo siguiente tenia esto en mi computador hace mucho mucho tiempo, antes de que me diera mi crisis de inspiracion la cual creo ya se me paso pero doy la PSU el 3 y 4 de diciembre por lo que no tengo tiempo de escribir y ademas mi computador se infecto con el virus troyano, pero me reglaron un notebook, (antes de que supieramos q el computador estaba infectado) y pensa pasar los fic a mi notebook pero lo iba a infectar , entonces no sabia que hacer, y decidi subirlas a la pagina y guardar los documentos en mi cuenta , y como esta historia esta casi lista dije, oh podria publicarla al toque yu asi lo hice, no se s la historia els gustara, espero que si, el primer capitulo no es un buen primer capitulo, deberia ser mas inetresantes, pero bueno, dejenme review y otra cosa, en cuanto tde la PSU subo el ultimoc ap de atado a ti, siento la demora esop...

xaus

lo quiere

DIOX


	2. Chapter 2

Lily se encontraba en la cocina con su madre ayudándole a preparar la cena

.-ayer fui a ver a james-dice Lily mientras picaba una zanahoria

.-¿James Potter?-pregunto la madre de Lily ella era una mujer de unos 50 años tenia los mismos ojos que su hija pero su cabello era negro con una capa de canas-¿tu ex-novio?

.-el mismo

.-¿como esta? hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo, que rápido pasa el tiempo, no debieron haber terminado, es un muchacho muy agradable

.-te recuerdo q el termino conmigo y no me trato muy bien que digamos

.-pero recuerda lo que le hiciste, ese fue uno de tus grandes errores

.-ya no quiero seguir hablando de el

.-pero tu empezaste, creo que escuche la puerta anda a ver

.-soy tu hija no tu portera

.-ve y no discutas tanto, te vas a poner vieja y arrugada de tanto alegar

.-mira quien lo dice

.-no seas atrevida

.-te amo-dice Lily y va a abrir la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con un joven alto y bastante apuesto frente a ella

.-ja..james

.-james, no sabia q vendrías a verme hoy-dice la madre de Lily por detrás de ella

.-quería darle una sorpresa Sra. Alicia, le traje flores-dice james con una amplia sonrisa

.-oh, muchas gracias-dice Alicia apartando a su hija para recibir las flores de james-ven, pasa, estoy preparando la cena, estará lista en poco tiempo, disculpa que no te pueda atender

.-no se preocupe, ¿la ayudo en algo?

.-no, no, Lily me ayuda, tu ve a ver tele un rato, yo te aviso cuando la cena este lista

.-si molesto me voy

.-no amor, tu nunca molestas, descuida ve, yo pondré otro puesto en la mesa, ven Lily acompáñame-dice Alicia y arrastra a su hija a la cocina-quiero que te comportes-dice una vez q están en la cocina

.-¿que hace el aquí?-pregunta Lily

.-que tu terminaras con el no significa que yo tenga q terminar mi amistad con el, volvío a visitarme un mes después de q ustedes terminaran

.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

.-no tengo por que decirte todo lo que hago

.-mamá...

.-calla y ve a servirle algo

.-pero...

.-anda

.-no se si te siga amando tanto-dice Lily y sale de la cocina

James entro en la sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón frente a la televisión, la prendió y empezó a cambiar de canal sin buscar nada en particular, no esperaba que Lily estuviese ahí, ninguna de las otras veces la había encontrado y eso que había estado visitando a su madre unas 3 veces por semana

.-mi madre pregunta si quieres algo, yo quiero saber que haces aquí-dice Lily entrando a la habitación

.-dile a tu madre que no se preocupe que estoy bien-dice james sin apartar la vista de la televisión

.-¿que haces acá?

.-visito a tu madre, no sabia q estarías aquí

.-esta es mi casa, ¿Donde mas quieres q este?

.-yo recuerdo que tenias un departamento en el centro

.-lo están remodelando

.-aja... no me interesa

.-t..

.-¿me odias?

.-¿como...

.-me miraste de la misma manera en q lo hacías en el colegio cuando me decías q me odiabas

.-m...

.-no

.-¬¬

.-¿recuerdas como logre q dejaras de mirarme así?-dice james parándose y acercándose peligrosamente a Lily le levanto el mentón con el control remoto-te conozco demasiado bien-dice james en un suave susurro cerca de su odio. El timbre sonó provocado que James se separara un poco de ella- yo abro-dice el le da un beso en la mejilla a Lily y va a abrir la puerta

Cuando james salio de la habitación Lily se puso la mano en el corazón y cerro los ojos sentía el vertiginoso ritmo de su corazón, trató de tranquilizarse, la había alterado mucho la cercanía de James, deseaba tanto sentirlo cerca de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza espantando sus pensamientos y volvió a la cocina

.-buenas tardes, ¿que desea?-dice james al abrir la puerta

.-¿vive aquí Lily Evans?-pregunta una joven de cabello negro rizado con unos profundos ojos azules

.-¿Lily Evans? no conozco a nadie con ese nombre

.-oh, debo haberme equivocado, disculpe la molestia-dice la morena dándose la vuelta

.-esta en la cocina con su madre

.-ah-dice la joven sonrojandose-¿puedo pasar?

.-adelante-dice james apartandose-seria tan amable de decirme su nombre

.-oh claro, ehhmm...yo...lo olvide, pero cuando lo recuerde te lo digo

.-esta bien, ven te llevo donde evans-dice james tomandola del brazo

.-Emma, hola, ¿que haces aqui?

.-Emma Roberts, asi me llamo

.-James Potter, un placer conocerte

.-Potter no coqueetes con mi amiga-dice lily

.-estan tocando la puerta-dice la Sra. alicia

.-yo abro-dice james

.-no, yo abro-dice lily

.-tu quedate en la cocina, ese es tu lugar-dice james, lily abrio la boca para reclamar pero james ya se habia ido

.-¿quien es el?

.-amigo de mi madre-dice lily

.-esta bien bueno su amigo sra alicia-dice emma

.-preferia cuando era mi yerno, pero lily...

.-mama, por favor, el era mi novio pero terminamos hace tiempo

.-¿y sigue viniendo a verte?-pregunta emma

.-no, viene a ver a mi madre, yo creo que si hubiera sabido q yo estaba aca no habria venido

.-¿que mas quieres? despues de lo que le hiciste-dice alicia

.-¿que le hiciste?

.-le rompio el corazon

.-madre no seas melodramatica

.-¿que le hiciste?

.-no quiero hablar de ello

.-¿que quieres?-pregunta james al ver a un joven alto, aunque no tan alto como el, y rubio en la puerta

.-¿quiene eres tu?

.-¿que quieres?

.-busco a lily ¿tu quien eres?

.-no te incumbe, evans te buscan

.-hola, Mark ¿que haces aqui?

.-¿no puedo venir a ver a mi novia?

.-claro que si pero...

.-¿es por el?

.-no gracias ya pase por eso-dice james y vuelve a la cocina

.-¿quien es?

.-un amigo de mi madre

.-un ex-novio

.-¿como lo sabes?

.-dijo "ya pase por eso" cuando insinue q tenia algo contigo

.-terminamos hace tiempo pero sigue en contacto con mi madre, aun q yo hoy me entere

.-te sigue queriendo

.-no, el me detesta, pero ama a mi madre, ven estamos todos en la cocina

.-¿todos?

.-emma tambien esta aca

.-señora evans casese conmigo-dice james tomando la mano de la madre de lily y emma miraba divertida la situacion

.-por favor, soy muy vieja para ti

.-te lo dije-le susurra lily a Mark

.-usted no es vieja, es madura

.-por favor

.-¿quiere casarse conmigo?

.-tu sabes bien con quien quiero q te cases-dice alicia

.-ya hemos hablado de eso

.-yo te quiero como yerno, no como esposo

.-no, ya esta todo dicho sobre el tema, voy a ir a ver tele-dice james y sale de la cocina

.-es un fresco ¿como lo soportas?-pregunta lily

.-no es fresco, y me visita mas que tu asi q no lo insultes

.-señora evans, si me adopta yo me caso con el y asi es su yerno-dice emma

.-lo siento hija, pero quiero nietos con los ojos verdes

.-mama-dice lily en forma de regaño

.-ire a ver television tambien-dice emma

.-la cena esta lista, pon la mesa, Mark, hola, no te habia visto

.-claro si tienes ojos solo para tu jimmy-dice lily

.-no se ponga celosa si sabes que te quiero mas a ti

.-no se nota

.-¿que miras?-pregunta emma sentandose junto a james

.-bob esponja

.-¿tu salias con lily?

.-tuvimos una relacion de 4 años

.-¿por que terminaron?

.-un dia fui a verla al trabajo y la encontre con otro y eso

.-oh...siento haber preguntado

.-no importa

.-¿que edad tienes?

.-22, ¿de donde conoces a evans?

.-trabajo en san mungo, soy enfermera

.-de las veces que ido a san mungo jamas me ha atendido una enfermera tan linda como tu

.-gra...gracias, ¿tu a que te dedicas?

.-yo soy auror

.-auror, que interesante

.-la cena esta lista-dice lily quien acababa de entra a la habitacion

.-ayudare a tu madre a servir-dice emma y sale de la habitacion

.-yo tambien ayudare-dice lily pero james la tomas del brazo y la detiene

.-¿te vas a casar?-pregunta james sosteniendo la mano en la que tenia el anillo de compromiso

.-si

.-que pena-dice james y sale de la habitacion

Cuando james salio de la sala de estar lily se sonrojo, estaba confundida, no sabia por que james provocaba ese efecto en ella, cuando estaba cerca a solas con el se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa

.-¿te sucede algo?-pregunta mark

.-no, estoy bien, vamos a cenar

.-sra. alicia es mucha comida, despues un mortifago me va a tacar y no voy a poder defenderme porque voy a estar muy grodo-dice james

.-no digas tonteras

.-¿me esta diciendo tonto?

.-si-dice la sra. poniendo mas pure de papas en el plato de james

.-mañana tengo entrenamiento, la escoba no me va a poder si me da tanta comida

.-por el tamaño de tu cabeza no te va a poder la escoba-dice lily sentadose a la mesa

.-ja, ja, ja

.-¿juegas quidditch?-pregunta emma

.-si, soy el buscador del equipo de escocia, pero como este año no hay torneo estoy ejerciendo como auror, aun que igual tengo q ir a los entrenamientos

.-¿hay algo que no hagas?

.-no sabe cocinar-dice lily- y hace poco aprendio a usar el televisor

.-hace ya bastante tiempo que se usar el televisor, el computador, el microondas y todo el resto de aparatitos raros

.-pero no sabes cocinar

.-si se, mira mañana hare una cena enorme y lo invito a todos para que sepan lo bien que cocino

.-tienes elfos no te cuesta nada decir que ellos la cocinen y nosotros nunca sabremos

.-cocina aca-dice sra. alicia

.-buena idea-dice james

.-la proxima semana vendre a hacer la cena

.-me parece, yo encargare pizza para que cuando probemos tu asquerosa comida tengamos que comer

.-solo desperdiciaras tu dinero

.-pero has algo decente, no vayas a hacer arroz con huevo

.-pide lo que quieras yo lo hare

.-jaiva, sopa de arvejas, pato a la naranja, papas duquesa, 3 tipos de ensaladas y un a tartaleta de furtos rojos de postre

.-¿tu comes todo eso? con razon estas tan gorda

.-deja de molestarme Potter o le dire a mc...dios acabo de retroceder 6 años en mi vida

.-el otro dia vi a dumblendore

.-¿si?¿como esta?

.-bien, tiene la barba como 20 cm mas larga, me pregunto por ti y le dije que no te habia visto pero la proxima vez q lo vea le dire que estas echa una bola

.-eres insoportable

.-como tu

.-e...

.-lily, come y calla-dice sra.alicia

.-pero mama

.-¿que van a pensar los invitados?

.-no es justo tu siempre lo defiendes

.-no es cierto

.-pero...

.-comportate como alguien de tu edad, tienes 22 años por dios

.-siento lo de la cena, no se lo que me paso-dice lily en la puerta de su casa

.-despreocupate, aunque debo admitir que no conocia ese lado tuyo-dice mark

.-es que ese imbecil me saca de quisio

.-pues tu lograste que venga de nuevo a tu casa

.-lo se soy una estupida

.-relajate-dice mark besandola en la frente-te amo

.-yo tambien

.-lily...ehhh...me voy-dice emma

.-oh, claro, adios-dice lily

.-¿quieres que te vaya a dejar?, tengo entendido que vives en un vecindario muggle, dudo que te puedas aparecer-dice mark

.-no gracias, james esta pidiendo ser tu padrastro una vez mas, cuando termine me ira a dejar

.-rubio, pelirroja, que les vaya bonito me voy con la morena, adios-dice james saliendo de la casa y subiendose a su Range Rover de color negro junto con emma

.-¿cuantas hectareas mide su casa?-pregunta mark al ver el auto

.-no lo se, aun que no cuesta mucho perderse en ella

.-mañana temprano te pasare a buscar para ver lo de la iglesia

.-esta bien, te estare esperando

.-adios-dice mark y se desaparece

.-mama!, tengo que hablar contigo-dice lily entrando a la sala donde se encontraba su madre sentada

.-¿que sucede hija?

.-quiero una explicacion y mas te vale que sea buena

.-¿De que hablas?

.-"hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo" mentirosa

.-pero esta semana no me habia venido a ver, el pobre ha tenido mucho trabajo

.-pero ¿por que?

.-por un mago tenebroso un tal voldemort

.-no, ¿por que no me dijiste que seguias en contacto con el? ¿por que no me dijiste que estaba bien y que habia superado lo nuestro? ¿por que dejaste que mi conciencia me torturara todo este tiempo?

.-el cuando volvio a visitarme lo primero que me pidio fue que no le hablara de ti ni que te hablara de el

.-pero eres mi madre, me debes lealtad a mi no a el

.-por favor, el chico no estaba bien y ademas tu tampoco querias hablar con el

.-pero me hubiera gustado saber algo de el

.-pero el no queria saber nada de ti, estaba triste y herido, la unica vez que trate de hablarle de ti fue hace 2 meses y a causa de eso estuvo 1 mes sin venir a verme

.-por favor, has estado toda el tiempo insinuandole que vuelva conmigo

.-pero no mencione tu nombre, y aun que le dijera directamente el siempre volvera, me quiere mucho

.-entonces quedate tu con el

.-¿estas celosa de tu madre?

.-yo no estoy celosa, yo estoy comprometida, me voy a casar en 1 mes y NO me interesa James Potter-dice lily saliendo de la sala

.-mentirosa


	3. Chapter 3

.-te amo-dice lily recostada en su cama

.-¿con quien hablas?-pregunta james entrando en la habitacion de lily, esta al escuchar su voz salio de su ensimismamineto y vio que lo que abrazaba era una almohada, no era el

.-¿que haces aqui?-pregunta lily mirandolo

.-no tenia nada mejor q hacer-dice james recostandose a su lado- tu madre salio

.-¿por que no cultivas el ocio en tu casa?

james recordo a la rubia q pasaba mas tiempo en su casa q el mismo

.-no gracias, tengo una plaga, de echo, he pensado en decirle a la gente q me busque aca cuando no esta en mi casa

.-¬¬

.-¿que estabas haciendo?

.-pensaba

.-¿en que?

.-en mi

.-a ti te amas

.-no se por que lo dije-dice lily pero si lo sabia, mas que pensando, estaba recordando todos los momentos lindos que habia pasado con james

.-ahhh, y en que mas pensabas

.-¿por que tengo que decirtelo?

.-por que te lo estoy preguntando

.-pensaba en mis amigas, no las que tengo ahora, si no las que tenia en el colegio, siempre tube q estar preocupada por ellas, pero ellas nunca se preocuparn por mi, tal vez ella eran mis amigas pero yo no sus amigas

.-amanda y ginna

.-sip-dice lily quien estaba ahora recostada en el pecho de james mientras este la rodeaba con un brazo, no sabia bien en que momento habia echo esto pero se sentia comoda

.-¿por que dices eso?

.-en ese tiempo pensaba q era asi, o lo pense hasta q supe que estaban conspirando para q saliera contigo

.-eso lo hacia solo ginna, amanda solo no te lo decia

.-no importa, era feliz entonces

.-fueron buenos tiempos

.-hay una canción de golem que me gusta, se llama "deten el tiempo"

.-si la conosco

.-me la cantas

.-te he dicho millones de veces que no soy tu radio

.-james, por favor-dice lily mirandolo a los ojos

.-si me das un beso-dice james y lily se sonroja enormemente

.-que eres tierna, te sonrojaste al igual q cuando empezamos a salir

.-todo es muy distinto- dice lily, no entendia por que tenia ganas de pedirle, de suplicarle q la perdonara, ella se iba a casar, no tenia que pensar en el de esa manera

.-lo se

.-siempre encontrabas una manera de hacerme sonrojar

.-siempre me gusto q te sonrojaras

.-lily se dio cuanta de que estaban demaciado cerca y que james miraba sus labios fijamente, el se aproximo un poco mas haciendo q sus narices se tocaran, al ver que lily no se corria rozo sus labios con los de ella y lily cerro sus ojos instintivamente, esperando que la besara, pero el ruido de un celular sonando la hizo abrir de nuevo sus ojos y se alejo de james

(n/a: lo q esta en cursivas es lo que dicen desde el otro lado del teléfono)

.-permiso-dice james se para y contesta su celular- ¿alo?

.-_hola, soy Sirius_

.-¡hola!

.-_tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda_

_.-_ehmmm...déjame pensar, no

.-_esta bien, ¿cómo estas?_

.-bien ¿y tu?

.-_¿estas en tu casa?_

.-no

.-_¿Sabes quien tiene la llave de los archivos o donde esta?_

.-no lo se

.-_vaya, ¿no era que tu lo sabias todo? ¿no eras tú el que se creía súper oráculo?_

.-¬¬ muy gracioso, lo se todo menos eso

.-¿_me hablas en serio? Es que tengo que buscar un archivo que me pidió el jefe y hay que reorganizar todo y como todos se fueron tendré que hacerlo solo pero como no tengo la llave no puedo hacerlo y el jefe se enojara mucho conmigo_

.-yo la tengo

_.-¿puedes venir?_

.-vaya, debes estar muy urgido si me estas suplicando

_.-no molestes, ¿puedes? _

.-si, claro, voy enseguida-dice james y cuelga el celular-me tengo que ir-dice y acto seguido sale de la habitación dejando a una turbada Lily.

Era jueves, usualmente un día tranquilo en el hospital, le habían dado el turno de urgencias, aun que eso mucho no le importaba tampoco, en lo único que pensaba era en james, en lo cerca que había estado de besarlo y en la falta de resistencia que había tenido.

"Que pena" eso le había dicho james cuando supo que ella se casaría y había actuado de una manera muy hostil con Mark, ¿sentiría el algo aun por ella?, aun que también había dicho "ya pase por eso" y eso podría significar que no quería nada mas con ella, aun que Mark le había dicho q el todavía la quería, y en su momento pensó que era una pregunta pero ahora que lo pensaba sonaba mas a una afirmación, aun que tal vez lo había dicho por celos o por paranoia, aun así habían estado a punto de besarse, le encantaría saber quien lo había llamado para estrangularlo, o podría haber sido una mujer, tal vez era su novia y por eso salio corriendo, tal vez era Hilary, ella había estaba en su casa cuando había ido a verlo, aun que james no la había tratado muy bien, se pregunto que era eso q ya le había dicho a Hilary, tal vez era que no se acercara a el, eso podría explicar el por que james dijo q en su casa había una plaga, o también podría haberle dicho que no entrara cuando tenia visitas, después de todo ella estaba en su habitación.

lanzo un gran suspiro, toda esta situación la estresaba, no paraba de pensar en su ex y se iba a casar en menos de un mes, esperaba que llegara pronto un paciente para poder dejar de pensar estupideces. en cuanto tubo este pensamiento llego un enfermera solicitándola. se paro de el sillón en el cual estaba sentada y se dirigió al cubículo donde estaba su paciente. al abrir la cortina se encontró con 3 personas discutiendo acaloradamente.

2 de ellos estaban parados obligando a su amigo a quedarse en la camilla

.-te digo q estoy bien-dice el de la camilla

.-no seas testarudo, te caíste de un 3 piso-dice uno de ojos azules

.-me he caído desde mas alto jugando quidditch

.-si y se te atrofio el cerebro-dice otro de ojos miel

.-¬¬, mi cerebro esta en perfectas condiciones, y te dijo q estoy bien

Lily los reconoció de inmediato pero no reacciono a hacer algo mas que quedarse parada mirando, el de la camilla era James y los otros 2 eran Remus y Sirius

.-iré a buscar a alguien, tu no te iras de aquí-dice Remus y se gira para donde estaba Lily- Evans, hola

.-hola, ¿que sucede?-dice Lily sin intenciones de decir q los había estado mirando

.-nada, estoy bien-dice james

.-se callo de un edificio-dice Remus

.-era uno bajito

.-3 pisos-dice Sirius

.-estoy bien

.-lo lamento pero ustedes no pueden estar acá-dice Lily

.-¿no?-pregunta Sirius

.-no, solo pacientes y personal autorizado

.-ah..esta bien nos vamos-dice Remus

.-cuídalo pelirroja, james te esperamos afuera-dice Sirius y se va junto con Remus

.-si estas bien te iras de inmediato, pero debo examinarte-dice Lily tomando su brazo tomarle el pulso

.-cuidado me duele-dice james

.-¿no que estabas bien?-dice Lily levantándole la camisa para ver su brazo mejor

.-¬¬ estoy un poco adolorido por el golpe, nada mas

.-tienes una fractura, ¿que mas te duele?

.-nada

.-Potter no me estas ayudando, si no me dices que te pasa no puedo ayudarte

.-no quiero q me ayudes

.-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...bien, ¿que mas te duele?

.-todo

.-sácate la camisa

.-¿me estas haciendo propuestas indecentes?

.-no!!!-dice Lily sonrojándose

.-me ayudas, tengo mi mano fracturada-dice James, Lily le saco la camisa y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de hematomas que tenia, además de unas cuantas cortadas que sangraban, de las cuales habían muchas en el brazo herido

.-¿con que te hiciste esta cortadas?-pregunta Lily sin poder disimular la preocupación de su voz

.-la ventana

.-puedes tener vidrio aun, recuéstate boca abajo-dice Lily y saca de un gabinete que se encontraba a su lado unas pinzas y con una pequeña luz comienza a recorrer la espalda de james, había sacado unos cuantos vidrios aun incrustados cuando vio en su espalda unos rasguños hechos evidentemente por una mujer, a su mente de pronto vino Hilary y un apuntada de celos la recorrió, tomo en agua oxigenada y vertió un poco sobre las heridas del el provocando un grito de dolor

.-¿que haces?

.-debo desinfectar las heridas

.-cuando la enfermera del colegio me curaba las heridas no me dolía tanto, eres una bruta

.-cállate-dice Lily y le empieza a echar en cada una de las pequeñas heridas una pasta púrpura

Luego de un rato Lily logro curarle cada una de las heridas, vendarlo, curarle la fractura del brazo, de un pie , las 2 costillas quebradas y el hombro dislocado, con varias protestas por parte de james que hicieron que Lily estuviera a punto de golpearlo en mas de una ocasión

.-esta listo, debes estar 3 días en reposo absoluto

.-3, ¿por que?

.-por que yo lo digo

.-creo q es mucho, además tengo cosas que hacer-Lily recordó los rasguños en su espalda y los celos volvieron a ella

.-pues tendrás que cancelar todos tus compromisos

.-estaré 1 día en cama

.-no es negociable

.-no estaré todo el fin de semana en cama

.-si lo harás

.-no, tengo un compromiso importante mañana

.-¿que puede ser mas importante que tu salud?

.-ir a cenar a tu casa-Lily quedo perpleja, no esperaba que ese fuera su gran compromiso y además había olvidado que el iría a cocinar a su casa mañana

.-debes quedarte en reposo, las fracturas están bien pero tiene bastantes heridas y moretones que te dolerán

.-puedo soportar el dolor-dice james tomando el certificado que tenia Lily el cual indicaba su diagnostico y los días que debía estar en cama-adiós doctora-dice james le da un beso en la mejilla y se va


	4. Chapter 4

.-Jimmy, amor-pregunta Alicia mientras james cocinaba

.-digame-dice el aludido

.-¿estas seguro de que no quieres darme un nieto?

.-en el colegio las mujeres me pedian que les diera un hijo

.-¿mi hija alguna vez te lo pidio?

.-no-dice james con una tranquilidad que extraño a la madre de Lily

.-pero anduvieron cerca

.-fue una relación bastante infructuosa, si apartamos el echo de haberla conocido a usted-la madre de Lily lanza una carcajada al escuchar esto

.-eres un amor

.-lo se

.-¿desde cuando cocinas?

.-si se cocinar, su hija lo hacia solo para molestarme, cuando saliamos yo la deleitaba con mis exquisitos platillos...y con otras cosas

.-eres un plato

.-mentira, soy una persona

.-creo que Lily llego-dice a Sra. Alicia

.-mamá llegue!-se escucha desde el pasillo

.-impresionante, me podría haber ayudado cuando estudiaba adivinación

.-es puro instinto de madre, ahora ira a dejara su cartera en cualquier parte

.-en el suelo junto a la puerta

.-si y vendrá para acá

.-aun que el saber que iba a llegar tiene 2 explicaciones, o ella es muy predecible o usted es genial

.-soy genial

.-creo q pasas demasiado tiempo con james-dice Lily entrando a la cocina

.-hija, hola, ¿como te fue en el trabajo?

.-bien, aun estar en urgencias me agota, eso si, agradezco no estar de interna y tener el turno de día aunque he tenido pacientes realmente insoportables-dice mirando a james acusadoramente quien simplemente la ignoro

.-que bueno en seguida vuelvo, veamos si tu puedes hacerlo enojar, hoy no le he podido sacar ni una mirada de odio

.-que raro, con lo cascarrabias que es, OYE TU DEBERIAS ESTAR EN CAMA

.-¬¬ ya hablamos de eso

.-que te sucedio Jimmy

.-nada

.-voy a ver eso, ah y lily me impresiona tu habilidad de molestarlo-dice la madre de lily y sale de la cocina

.-los invitados llegaran en media hora, ¿tienes todo listo?

.-tartaleta en el refrigerador, pato en horno, sopa al fuego, las papas ya las hice pero las freire antes de servirlas, se demoran la nada, la jaiva la puedes ver en los platos, son la entrada, aunque tengo que adornar los platos aun, y las ensaladas son de repollo con zanahoria y repollo morado, lechuga costina y estoy entre hacer una ensalada de tomate o de fideos con atún o talvez porotos con cebolla y cilantro

.-has las 3

.-¬¬

.-yo decía-dice Lily y james la mira niega con la cabeza y se dirige al refrigerador para sacar algunas cosas

.-¿que es esa cosa?

.-¿que cosa?-pregunta james sin siquiera mirarla mientras picaba un tomate

.-esa cosa verde con rosado-dice Lily y james levanta la vista para ver y a causa de esto se corta el dedo

.-mierda...

.-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-dice Lily tomándole el dedo para ver el corte, no era muy profundo pero sangraba abundantemente, y le chupo la sangre y le dio un beso en la herida

.-Wow, eres toda una profesional, ¿le haces lo mismo a todos tus pacientes?

.-no seas tonto-dice Lily y saca su varita dice un conjuro y le cura la herida a Lily-vez como nuevo, soy una gran medimaga

.-era un pequeño corte

.-tu no lo hubieras podido curar

.-para eso existen las venditas-dice james volviendo a su labor de picar los tomates

.-eres bastante mal agradecido a la otra ponte venditas en todas las heridas en vez de ir a urgencias

.-eso pensaba hacer, pero me obligaron a ir

.-eres tan...

.-¿tan que?

.-no me dijiste que era eso verde

.-no te lo pienso decir

.-imb...

.-lechuga francesa, la voy a usar para adornar la entrada, como tiene las orillas rosadas queda mas lindo

.-esta no es sopa de arvejas-dice Lily levantando la tapa de la olla que estaba a fuego lento

.-no me gusta la sopa de arvejas

.-pero...

.-es mejor y mas liviana-dice james acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole un poco con una cuchara de palo-pruébala

.-mmmm...esta buena, ¿de que es?

.-de pollo con cabellos de Lily-dice james volviendo a sus ensaladas

.-¿como cabellos de Lily?

.-de ángel-dice james como si fuera obvio, provocando que Lily se sonrojara un poco

.-¿por que me tratas así?

.-¿así como?

.-tan bien

.-no puedo estar toda la vida enojado contigo, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo-dice james, pero sus palabras en vez de aliviarla la hicieron sentir peor-no te voy a negar que me dolió lo que me hiciste, pero a estas alturas no importa

.-gracias

.-ve a cambiarte de ropa, a menos que quieras hacerle un baile a tus invitados como enfermera sexy

.-medimaga y la boca te queda donde mismo-dice Lily y sube a su habitación

.-James!!!!, Hola!!! tanto tiempo-dice una joven rubia de ojos miel que al ver a james se abalanzo a sus brazos

.-Ginna, un gusto verte-dice james correspondiendole el abrazo-ginna Elzey era una vieja amiga de lily que ademas se llevaba bastate bien con james, ella era una de las que habia convencido a lily de que aceptara salir con james, la otra era una castaña de pelo largo y liso que generalmente lo traia trenzado con ojos azules llamada Amanda arteche

.-¿como has estado?

.-bien

.-sabes, tengo un poster, donde sales tu, iba caminado te reconoci y me lo compre, lo tengo pegado en mi pieza

.-no sabia que los vendieran

.-¿que haces aca?

.-prepare la cena

.-¿volviste con lily?

.-no

.-no entiendo ¿que haces aca?

.-vengo frecuentemente a visitar a su madre, ella me desafio, dijo que no podi cocinar

.-pero ¿por que?, si ella sabe que tu estudiabas gastronomia paralelamente cuando estabas en la academia de aurors

.-asi de tonta es tu amiga..auch!-ginna al escuchar esto le pego una colleja a james- no vuelvas a hacer eso

.-¿James?-dice una chica morena que acababa de entrar a la sala de estar seguida del novio de lily

.-amanda hola

.-¿volviste con lily?-james hace un sonido con la lengua y vuelve a la cocina

.-¿para que le preguntas si tu vienes con el novio de lily?-pregunta ginna

.-con lily nunca se sabe

.-feo lo que dijiste-dice lily llegando donde sus amigas-pasemos a la mesa

.-estupendo, hace tanto tiempo que no como comida echa por james

.-veamos si tienes buena memoria ¿Cual fue el primer poema que le dedicaste a lily?-dice ginna a james

.-dejame pensar...

"Ojos claros, serenos,

si de un dulce mirar sois alabados,

¿Por qué, si me miráis, miráis airados?

Si cuando más piadosos

más bellos parecéis a aquel que os mira,

no me miréis con ira,

porque no parezcáis menos hermosos.

¡Ay, tormentos rabiosos!

Ojos claros, serenos,

ya que así me miráis, miradme al menos"

.-muy bien-dice Ginna

.-¿le dedicabas poemas?-pregunta Mark

.-todo el tiempo-dice Amanda

.-¿y el ultimo?

.-ese mismo-dice james-lo otro eran canciones

.-¿Cantas también?-pregunta Emma quien también estaba presente y había llegado un poco antes que ginna

.-si, y muy bien-dice ginna

.-es perfecto-dice amanda

.-lo se-dice james

Lily noto como Amanda y Emma coqueteaban descaradamente con james y se puso irremediablemente celosa, así que decidio salir del comedor excusandose con que tenia que ir al tocador. al salir se apoyo en la pared alejada de la vista de los demas. Siempre había sido muy celosa con james, lo cual no era muy conveniente si tenia en cuanta de que era uno de los mas codiciados del colegio.

Flash Back

una joven pelirroja caminaba rapidamente por uno de los pasillo del colegio hogwarts de magia y hechizeria con las manos empuñadas fuertemente, acababa de salir de su sala común donde hace poco estaba con su novio cuando llego un tipa hueca y se acerco demaciado a el y este no le digo nada

.-Lily!-grita james quien venia corriendo tras ella, pero esta lo ignoro-Lily-dice tomandola del brazo para obligarla a darse vuelta-Lily, ¿que sucede?

.-ella te estaba coqueteando y tu no le dices nada

.-le dije estoy con mi novia pero justo tu te fuiste, tu eres el que me deja solito con esas lujuriosas

.-pero..

.-oye, yo te quiero a ti-dice james tomándola del mentón y acercándose para besarla pero ella corrió la cara y james le beso el cuello luego el lóbulo de la oreja y después la boca

.-¿me quieres?-pregunta Lily pasando las manos por el cuello de el

.-te amo-dice james y Lily lo besa

Fin Flash BACK

.-Lily-susurra james con voz ronca en el odio de Lily lo cual la hizo estremecer, esta al abrir los ojos ve que james esta muy cerca de ella-¿que sucede?

.-na...nada

.-pensé que ibas al baño

.-ehhh...bueno...yo..este

.-entiendo-dice james mirándola a los ojos y Lily se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que james sabia que ella había salido por celos-¿me ayudas a servir el postre?-dice alejándose un poco de ella

.-si, por supuesto-dice Lily y ambos van a la cocina, una vez que entran a esta james cierra la puerta, toma a Lily por la cintura y la besa, Lily al recuperarse del shock que le provoco esta acción tan repentina le correspondió el beso

.-esto no esta bien-dice Lily entre besos

.-unos mas para seguir viviendo-dice james y Lily pasa sus brazos por su cuello y comienza a acariciarle el pelo mientras profundizaban el beso, se le había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a james

.-ejem...-dice Ginna quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta provocando que ambos se separaran drásticamente- ¿que hay de postre?

.-ven-dice Lily tomando a Ginna del brazo y sacándola de la cocina

James maldijo la interrupción de Ginna, después hablaría con ella, suspiró resignado y comenzó a servir el postre

.-por favor, por favor, por favor, no le digas esto a nadie-dice Lily a ginna en el baño, donde la había llevado para hablar con mayor privacidad

.-Lily, soy tu amiga, por supuesto que no se lo diré a nadie-dice ginna

.-gracias-dice Lily y abraza a su amiga

.-pero... quiero saber algo

.-¿que cosa?

.-no se como decirlo

.-te contestare lo que quieras

.-¿lo que quiera?

.-lo que quieras

.- ¿y cuanto quiera?

.-esta bien

.-¿cuanto tiempo después de empezar a salir con james te acostaste con el?-Lily se sonrojo enormemente al escuchar esta pregunta- nunca me lo dijiste cuando estábamos en el colegio

.-al mes-dice Lily bajito

.-¿te has acostado con Mark?

.-no veo a que llevan estas preguntas

.-pero tu dijiste que me ibas a contestar

.-si

.-solo te has tenido relaciones con ellos 2 ¿cierto?

.-si-dice Lily que mas roja no podría estar

.-¿con quien lo disfrutaste mas?

.-¿que importa eso?

.-por que acabas de descubrir que james no te odia, es mas aun te quiere y se le nota por la manera en que mira a Mark

.-no hay relación

.-claro que la hay, si Mark es mejor que James no tendrías por que volver con james, y James es bastante bueno, entonces ¿que dices?

.-no puedo responderte esa pregunta

.-¿por que no?

.-por que es distinto

.-¿por que?

.-por que james fue el primer hombre de mi vida, fue el que me hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y bueno Mark, con Mark no es lo mismo que con james, en ningún sentido y de ninguna forma

.-¿pero a quien prefieres?

.-a james por supuesto-dice Lily sin pensarlo- no, es decir, me voy a casar en un mes

.-todavía tienes tiempo

.-Ginna ¿por que me haces esto?

.-yo no te hago nada, no seas tonta, has estado un año lamentándote haber perdido a james, tu relación con Mark empezó por que querías olvidar a james

.-creí haberlo echo

.-tu lo amas y el te esta dando una segunda oportunidad

.-fue solo un beso, el se ah metido con millones de chicas y después si te he visto no me acuerdo, hasta contigo se ha acostado

.-pero...

.-¿y si es una venganza? ¿que pasa si termino con Mark y james me deja?

.-james no haría algo así

.-yo le hice algo malo, no lo culparía de hacer algo así

.-pero Lily...

.-no quiero seguir hablando de esto, por favor, no hablemos mas de esto-dice Lily y sale del baño y vuelve al comedor seguida de Ginna, cuando llego a esta todos estaban conversando amenamente y en el puesto de Lily y ginna se encontraba su repectiva porción de tartaleta

.-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta mark cuando estaba en la puerta despidiendose de lily, esta habia estado muy callada desde que habia vuelto de hablar con ginna

.-si estoy bien, no te preocupes

.-chao-dice james dandole un beso en la mejilla a lily y saliendo de la casa, mark miro molesto esta accion

.-¿tu auto?-pregunta lily

.-ehhh..pensaba aparecerme

.-no puedes-dice lily

.-si puedo-dice james

.-no llegaras, estas debil

.-¿y como quieres que me vaya?

.-en autobus

.-es mas seguro aparecerme

.-no, voy a permitir que te aparescas, te puede suceder algo

.-¿entonces que hago?

.-quedate a dormi aqui-cuando lily dijo esto mark tuvo una especie de tick en el ojo

.-no quiero molestar

.-quedate o le dire a mi madre y te tendras que quedar si o si

.-esta bien, esta bien, yo sabia que no era buena idea ir a san mungo-dice james y vuelve a entrar a la casa

.-me desagrada un poco saber que ese sujeto dormira contigo esta noche-dice mark

.-no dormira conmigo

.-aun asi, me da mala espina

.-¿por que?

.-es tu ex novio, ¿como te sentirias si dejara dormir a mi ex en mi casa?

.-no me importaria por que confio en ti-dice lily lo cual era medio cierto ya que nunca habia celado a mark

.-confio en ti

.-¿entoces?

.-me voy, que duermas bien-dice mark, le da un corto beso en lo labios a lily y se va, lily al volver a entrar a la casa se encuentra de frente con james

.-¿estas segura que no te importaria? tu eres la persona mas celosa que conosco-dice james

.-¿me estabas espiando?

.-si

.-yo no soy celosa

.-cuando estabas conmigo eras muy celosa, ¿o eres celosa solamente conmigo?-dice james acariciandole la mejilla acercandose peligrosamente a ella

.-mentira

.-yo no miento

.-pero tu me dabas razones

.-tu eras la que te ponias celosa por cualquier cosa, no podia ni hablarle a otra que no fueras tu

.-tu le coqueteabas a todo lo que tuviera falda

.-mentira, ademas sabes que solo a ti te quiero-dice james que ahora tenia a lily a aprisonada contra la pared

.-¿me...me quieres?

.-te amo, no lo dudes nunca-dice james haciendo el ademan de besarla pero lily lo detuvo

.-me voy a casar

.-tu eres mia, sobre mi cadaver te casas con otro que no sea yo

.-¿por que me haces esto?

.-¿que cosa?

.-esto

.-yo no estoy haciendo nada

.-exacto NO estas haciendo nada

.-¿por que no me detienes?

Lily abrio la boca para contestar y la cerro de inmediato

.-interpretare tu silencio-dice james y se acerca nuevamente pare besarla pero esta corre la cara, james aprovecha esto y comienza a besarla en el cuello

.-esto no esta bien

.-pusite la misma resitencia cuando me engañaste a mi-dice james mirandola molesto para luego salir de la casa

.-puse mucha menos resistencia contigo-dice lily cuando james ya se habia ido


	5. Chapter 5

.-jamsie-pooh-se escucha una voz a lo lejos

.-o por dios ¿es que acaso esa mujer no me dejara nunca?-dice james mirando a sus amigos

.-jamsie-pooh-dice Hilary entrando en la oficina en la cual se encontraban Sirius, Remus y 3 compañeros mas de trabajo Robert, Derek y Charlie, esta era simple, tenia una mesa larga con 6 sillas, un librero a un lado y un mueble lleno de archivadores- te vine a ver

.-así veo-dice james con impaciencia

.-es linda podrías darle una oportunidad aunque no sea para una relación muy seria-dice Robert, uno de los compañeros de trabajo de james. James sonrió, eso significaba "acuéstate con ella y déjala"

.-ya hice eso-dice james

.-si y me dejaste por la tonta de Evans-dice Hilary

.- ¿que haces acá?-pregunta james

.-vine a verte-dice Hilary

.-estoy trabajando-dice james

.-te esperare-dice Hilary

.-salgo en 6 horas-dice james

.-pero tienes hora de almuerzo-dice Hilary

.-a esa hora almuerzo

.-podemos almorzar juntos

.-no gracias

.-te esperare en tu casa

.-mejor vete a tu casa

.-no

.-entonces te espero aquí, no estas haciendo nada-dice Hilary y en eso entra un hombre mayor

.-tomen, deben investigar esto-dice el hombre dejando una carpeta sobre la mesa-¿quien es ella?

.-no lo se-dice james

.-estábamos por llamar a seguridad-dice Sirius

.-pero jamsie-pooh-dice Hilary

.- ¿puedo demandarla por acoso?-pregunta james

.-señorita le tengo que pedir que se retire-dice el hombre y saca a Hilary de la oficina

.-muchas gracias Sr. Brown-dice james

.-ustedes trabajen-dice el aludido y se va

.- ¿que dice?-pregunta Remus a uno de sus colegas el cual estaba leyendo la carpeta

.-posibles mortifagos, hay que hacerles una investigación-dice Derek

.- ¿en que se basan?-pregunta Charlie

.-hubo un ataque y testigos aseguran haberlos visto con actitud sospechosa antes del atentado-dice Derek pasando unas fotos

.-este no es mortifago-dice james sacando una foto de las 5 que había

.- ¿como lo sabes?-pregunta Robert

.-se va a casar con mi ex-novia-dice james

.- ¿Evans se va a casar?-pregunta Sirius asombrado

.-no si yo puedo evitarlo-dice james

.- ¿que tiene que ver eso?-pregunta Charlie

.-ella es hija de muggles-dice Remus

.-Mark Bosworth, se le ha visto 5 veces en escenas del crimen, 3 antes y 2 después-lee Derek en voz alta

.-Lily Boswirth-dice James mas para si mismo que para los demas-suena mejor Lily Potter

.-puede tener mala suerte-dice Remus ingonarndo los delirios de su amigo

.-o estar enamorado-dice Robert

.-o planear algo-dice Sirius

.-no creo q invente una boda para matar a alguien-dice james-le seria mucho mas fácil matarla así no mas, además si su novia muriera el seria investigado

.-pues hace 3 años su novia murió de forma misteriosa-dice Derek

.-supongo que tendremos que investigar-dice james

.-son 5 sujetos, nosotros 6-dice Charlie

.-podemos hacer un difícil sistema de investigación o al azar quien tiene el día libre-dice james

.-levanten la mano los que voten, por piedra papel y tijera-dice Sirius y todos levantan la mano-noción aceptada

.-Srta. Evans le llego esto-dice una enfermera entrando a su oficina (n/a: consulta la wea que sea, donde esta ella, tiene un escritorio, una camilla al lado cubierta con papel y una escalerita al lado, todo lo que tienen los medicos) con un ramo de flores

.-oh, gracias-dice Lily recibiendo las flores

.- ¿las manda su novio?-pregunta la enfermera y Lily ve la tarjeta para verificar, la tarjeta era pequeña con corazoncitos, la abrió y se quedo sorprendida, allí con letra impecable decía "prongs"

.-si son de mi novio-dice Lily disimulando ya que sabía que las enfermeras eran bastante chismosas

.-es primera vez que le manda flores-dice la enfermera

.-debe ser por el matrimonio-dice Lily

.-si, eso debe ser, con su permiso-dice la enfermera y se retira

Lily se queda mirando las flores con una sonrisa en el rostro, era una ramo enorme de girasoles, ella amaba los girasoles, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como estúpida, sacudió la cabeza y con el pesar de su alma boto las flores al papelero ella debía olvidarse de james

Eran las 7 de la tarde ya había salido de el trabajo y se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Lily, toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran.

.-James amor hola, no sabia que vendrías hoy-dice Sra. Alicia mirando con dulzura a james-por favor pasa, hace tanto frió afuera

.-temo que vengo por razones no muy gratas-dice james entrando y cerrando la puerta tras el

.- ¿quieres algo de comer?-pregunta Alicia entrando al living seguida por james

.-no gracias, ya comeré algo cuando llegue a mi casa-dice james sentándose en un sillón y sonriendo al ver frente a el un florero con las flores que le había enviado a Lily

.-insisto-dice Alicia

.-no quiero ser una molestia

.-por favor, sabes que siempre habrá comida aquí para ti

.-esta bien pero primero escúcheme, es algo importante

.-esta bien-dice Alicia sentándose a su lado

.-usted sabe que hay un mago oscuro

.-si ya me habías dicho

.-bueno, como ya le dije este ataca a los sangre impura, muggles y traidores de sangre

.-si

.-en fin, estoy preocupado por su seguridad ya que el matrimonio de su hija con el sobrino del ministro, la ha vuelto un tanto popular, por la farándula y usted sabe, esas cosas sin sentido, y como ahora es mas conocida temo que sufran un ataque y quiero su autorización para poner unos hechizos de protección en la casa, así por lo menos mientras estén en la casa no les pondrán hacer nada, también afectara a los habitantes, en algo básico, o sea seria como una alarma, si usted o Lily es atacada seria de inmediato informado el centro de aurors y así podríamos evitar una desgracia mayor aunque de todas formas es recomendable no andar en sitios muy desolados y de preferencia andar siempre acompañado-dice james ya que no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad sobre las sospechas acerca de Mark y si se lo dijera ¿le creería?- ¿que me dice?

.-has lo que quieras, si es por nuestra protección no hay problema-dice Alicia

.-esta bien, entonces empezare y cuando termine probare sus exquisiteces...llamare a unos amigos ¿le molesta?-pregunta james sacando un pequeño espejo del bolsillo

.-no para nada

En la mesa del comedor se encontraban, Sirius, Remus y james sentados comiendo mientras la Sra. Alicia los observaba, ya eran las 11 de la noche, habían estado 4 horas trabajando en eso de la protección y los había dejado cansados y hambrientos.

.-Mama de Lily su comida es exquisita-dice Sirius

.-mama-dice Lily entrando al comedor-oh...siguen acá

.-descuida en un rato mas nos vamos-dice james

.- ¿por que no se quedan a dormir?-pregunta Alicia

.-no, gracias, mañana debemos ir a trabajar-dice Remus

.-cualquier otro día encantados le aceptamos la invitación-dice james

.-lo que pasa es que estamos tratando un caso muy importante, pero no le podemos dar detalles, es confidencial-dice Sirius

.- ¿ese trabajo los mantendrá alejados de mi casa?-pregunta Lily

.-a nosotros 2 si, pero el caso de james esta cerca-dice Remus

.-mañana me toca libre-dice james

.-que injusto-dice Sirius

.- ¿quien lo vigilara en tu lugar?-pregunta Remus

.-confidencial-dice Sirius y james al mismo tiempo

.-de todas formas me enterare mañana-dice Remus

.-creo que el piedra papel y tijera no es una buena manera de elegir los turnos-dice james

.- ¿usan piedra papel y tijera para ver los turnos? eso me hace sentir gran seguridad al sistema-dice Lily con un deje de ironía en su voz

.-hay que ponerle un poco de emoción al trabajo-dice Sirius

.-cazan magos oscuros, ¿que mas emoción quieren? ósea, james se callo de un edificio, ¿eso no es suficiente emoción para ustedes?-dice Lily

.-no-contestan los 3 al unísono

.- ¿te caíste de un edificio?-pregunta Alicia a james

.-si, pero ya paso, no fue algo grave, uno que otro rasguño-dice james

.-2 fracturas, 3 costillas rotas, y un sin fin de heridas provocadas por el vidrio-dice Lily

.-pero nada grave-dice james

.-deberías haberme dicho-dice Alicia

.-no quería preocuparla, además estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me caigo desde gran altura-dice james

.-la diferencia es que, cuando te caes de la escoba te caes en pasto, aquí te caíste en cemento y pedazos de vidrio-dice Remus

.- ¿cuando fue eso?-pregunta Alicia preocupada

.- ¿el viernes?-dice inseguro Sirius

.-parece, no se, creo q fue el jueves-dice Remus

.-no veo a que lleva esta conversación, ya estoy completamente sano.-dice james

.-mama de Lily, lo peor de cuando james se accidenta es que cuesta un mundo llevarlo a urgencias, en el colegio era igual odiaba ir a la enfermería-dice Sirius

.-es terco como una mula-dice Remus

.- ¿tiene muchos accidentes?-pregunta Alicia

.-no tantos, uno que otro en el trabajo, en quidditch casi nunca, en el colegio siempre, pero era distinto, todo teníamos sus cortes y heridas, Remus tenia tarjeta de cliente frecuente en la enfermería-dice Sirius-supongo que nuestros juegos eran un poco bruscos

.- ¿eran?-dice james sonriendo

.-ahora es distinto-dice Sirius-somos adultos

.-yo los veo igual que antes-dice Lily y james y Sirius la fulminaron con la mirada mientras Remus solo rió

.-nadie pidió tu opinión-dice james parándose y apilando los platos ya que todos habían terminado de comer

.-james amor no te preocupes yo lo hago-dice Alicia

.-no como se le ocurre, yo lo hago y los lavare, no es justo que yo venga aquí a comer y le deje todo desordenado, mas en cima traigo a estos 2 que al parecer están mas tiempo en mi casa que yo-dice james tomando los platos y tomando todos los paltos que pudo y llevándoselos a la cocina quedándole algunos en la mesa

.-lilita ayúdalo-dice Alicia

.-pero...-protesta Lily

.-ayúdalo-dice Alicia en un tono mas autoritario y Lily tomo los platos restantes y se los lleva-¿por que james no pasa tiempo en su casa? pasa bastante tiempo aquí, pero me imagine que era por Lily-dice una vez que Lily se fue

.-lo que pasa es que en la casa esta la novia que tuvo antes de Lily, esta desde que james termino con Lily empezó a acosar a james y ahora ultimo técnicamente vive en la casa

.-y bueno la verdad es que tiene bastantes lugares mas a donde ir-dice Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

.-además la casa es bastante grande para estar todo el día en la casa y no verla-dice Remus

.-supimos que la pelirroja se va a casar-dice Sirius

.-si, esta comprometida con un rubio desabrido-dice Alicia y los amigos sonríen al escuchar esa respuesta

.- ¿usted diría que Lily lo ama?-pregunta Remus

.-yo no debería estar hablando de esto con ustedes... pero a nadie le hace daño un poco de información-dice Alicia

.-yo no diría eso-dice james desde el umbral de la puerta

.-tu ve a lavar la losa estamos hablando cosas de grandes-dice Sirius y james lo mira con la ceja alzada

.-ve, ve, anda ayudar a Lily a... hacer lo que sea que este haciendo-dice Alicia

.-¬¬

.-vamos james, tráenos postre-dice Remus y james suspira resignado y se va

.-ella cree que lo ama, pero es evidente que no, yo diría que es algo así como su "peor es nada"

.- ¿usted cree que siga sintiendo algo por jimmy?-pregunta Sirius

.-obvio, es ver como se miran-dice Alicia

.-vez, yo te dije que ellos se amaban, pero tu insistías en que debía olvidarse de ella-dice Remus

.-estaba preocupado por mi amigo, no me gustaba verlo tan deprimido-dice Sirius

.-pero el a mi me dijo que si el la hubiera engañado le pediría perdón y eso significa que el desea volver con ella-dice Remus

.- ¿cuando te dijo eso?-pregunta Alicia

.-el mismo día que Lily fue a verlo pero antes de que ella llegara-dice Remus

.-Lily me conto q lo vio pero no sabia que ella había ido a verlo ¿que paso?-pregunta Alicia curiosa

.-nada interesante la verdad, casi ni hablaron, fue bastante fome su conversación, pero james la trato muy fríamente y Lily cuando salio se puso a llorar-dice Sirius

.-no eran tantos platos-dice Remus de pronto

.-te encuentro toda la razón-dice Alicia

.-podríamos asomarnos a la cocina-sugiere Sirius

.- ¿te gustaron mis flores?-pregunta james quien acababa de volver del comedor

.-si... pero, no creo que sea adecuado que me mandes flores-dice Lily guardando los platos un estante y james rolo los ojos- ¿que viniste a hacer? ¿Para que eran todos eso hechizos?

James toma una postura mas seria al escuchar esas preguntas

.-creo que estas en peligro-dice james sin ningún rodeo

.- ¿en peligro? ¿Por que?

.-no puedo decírtelo

.- ¿por que te preocupas tanto por mi?

.-por que te amo... y tu madre me cae muy bien, no me gustaria que la atacaran-agrega james para aminorar el impacto de su confesion

.-james-dice Lily quien ahora estaba frente a el-¿por que me haces esto?

James la tomo por la cintura y rozo su nariz con la de ella

.- ¿por que me engañaste Lily?

.-yo no...Nunca me diste oportunidad de explicarte...el me estaba acosando y me beso y tu entraste, pero no paso nada entre el y yo, te lo juro

James se quedo callado un instante, era cierto lo que Lily decía, cuando el entro en esa habitación ese sujeto la tenia contra la pared y le estaba besando el cuello, aunque el nunca se molesto en pedir explicaciones porque pensó que con lo que había visto era mas que suficiente

.- ¿por que me dijiste que duraron poco entonces el otro día si nunca estuvieron juntos?-dice james separándose de ella

.-para que explicarte si no me ibas a creer

.-te hubiera creído, yo daría todo por ti

.-si es así, ¿porque no me dejaste decirlo en su momento?

.-tu en mi lugar habrías echo lo mismo, tu jamás me hubieras perdonado, yo te perdone hace mucho creyendo q realmente me habías traicionado

.-pero...

.-entiéndeme, me destrozo verte con otro, yo iba a invitarte a cenar, yo te amaba tanto

.-¿me amabas?

.-te amo

.-por que ahora, por que...

.-por que no quería saber nada de ti

.- ¿y por que cambiaste de opinión?

.-por que cuando te vi de nuevo supe que jamás podría dejar de amarte

.-James...me voy a casar-dice Lily en tono de suplica

.-sobre mi cadáver-dice James le da un beso en la frente y se va de la casa

Lily tenia una mano en el pecho como si eso fuera a evitar que se saliera su desenfrenado corazón, no podia creer lo que James le había dicho


	6. Chapter 6

.-James, hola-dice Lily a James quien estaba en el marco de la puerta-mi mama no esta

.-lo se-dice James entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras el

.-¿qué sucede?-pregunta Lily temerosa, le extrañaba su seria expresión

James sonrió y la miro

.-tu madre me llamo, me dijo que viniera a cuidarte

.-no soy un bebe, puedo cuidarme sola-dice Lily dirigiéndose a la sala de estar

.-James se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta y vio como Lily cambiaba la televisión con cierto enojo

.-¿estas enojada?

.-¿por qué te llama a ti para que vengas a cuidarme ¿cree acaso que no me puedo cuidar sola?¿quien se cree que es?-pregunta Lily dejando a un lado el control remoto y mirando a James enojada

.- es tu madre y solo se preocupa por tu bienestar-dice James sentándose junto a ella

.-puedo cuidarme sola

.-¿quieres que me marche?

.-si

.-pues no lo haré-dice James tomando el control remoto y apropiándose de la tele. Lily lo miro indignada y se fue a la habitación de su madre a ver tele

James apago la televisión y subió tranquilamente al segundo piso, iba a entrar a su habitación pero al sentir ruido en la habitación de su madre, abrió la puerta de esta y se quedo mirándola, estaba sentada claramente ofuscada cambiándole a la tele

James se sentó junto a ella, le quito el control remoto y lo dejo en la mesita de noche, sonrió y acaricio el rostro de Lily.

.-te estas comportando como una chiquilla malcriada-Lily se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

.-¿por qué te envió a ti?

.-te molesta

.-no...no se

James tomo su rostro entre su manos y lo acerco con delicadeza uniendo su labios en un suave beso, apenas se aparto de ella Lily se paro y lo miro confundida

.-¿por qué me haces esto?

.-¿qué te estoy haciendo?-pregunta James parándose frente a ella

.-entras en mi vida y me dices todas esas cosas y me besas y haces que mi corazón se acelere ¿por qué?

.-¿aun me quieres?

.-no

.-¿ni un poquito?-dice James acercándose mas a ella

.-James...no me hagas esto-dice Lily aferrándose a la camisa de el

.-yo te sigo amando-dice James rozando su nariz con la de ella

.-James...te extrañe tanto-dice Lily aferrándose mas a el y rozando suavemente sus labios- no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti, no me vuelvas a dejar

.-no lo haré-dice James tomándola de la cintura y besándola dulcemente, Lily respondió con fervor su beso, necesitaba sentir a James besarla acariciarla, lo había extrañado tanto

James tomo su mano y le saco el anillo de compromiso y lo tiro lejos, a Lily bien poco le importo esto en ese momento en lo único en que pensaba era en los labios de James sobre los suyos. James al comienzo daba caricias leves rozando sus labios, Lily sintió como la atraía mas a su cuerpo, gimió si poder evitarlo abriendo su boca para dar paso a la lengua del, sus manos rodeaban el cuello de el apegando sus senos a su pecho duro y bien formado, james le daba suaves caricias en al espalda subiendo y bajando su manos, Lily enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de el mientras el tomaba uno de sus senos acariciándolo suavemente, las caricias comenzaron a ser mas suaves y eróticas, solo se separaban el tiempo suficiente para tomar aire, Lily daba continuos suspiros y gemidos, deseba sentir sus manos tocando todo su cuerpo, sus besos, quería sentir nuevamente el placer que solo el sabia darle. El sonido del timbre los interrumpió, Lily se separo un poco de el y james dio un leve gruñido y la volvió a besar

.-debo abrir

.-no-dice James quitándole el delgado sweater que traía y comenzando a besar su cuello

el timbre volvió a sonar

.-James-dice Lily tratando de apartarlo, este la deposito en la cama y comenzó a besar el valle entre sus pechos, Lily tomo su cabeza y lo beso mientras desabotonaba su camisa, ella alcanzo a desabrocharle un botón cuando James se saco la camisa por arriba dejando al descubierto su fornido tórax. Lily no pudo evitar compararlo con Mark, el era tan poca cosa al lado de James-eres tan exquisitamente manoseable-dice Lily recorriendo su pecho con sus manos

.-manoséame todo lo que quieras

James volvió a besarla y su mano se poso en su cintura acariciándola suavemente su nívea piel. El celular de Lily comenzó a sonar. James gruño molesto y miro con rencor al celular.

.-Es Mark-sentencio Lily

.-no contestes-suplico james volviendo a besarla

Lily lo separo de ella suavemente y lo miro dudosa, la decisión iba mas allá de hablar con Mark o estar entre los brazos de James. Era a quien prefería, a quien quería, en ese momento era james o Mark. Suspiro y contestó el celular, Lily pudo notar un brilló de tristeza en los ojos de james.

.-Mark... hola-dice Lily con falso entusiasmo. James se paro para irse pero Lily le tomo la mano, no fue una garre fuerte, podría haberse ido de todas maneras, pero fue la mirada de Lily la que lo mantuvo allí

_.-estoy afuera de tu casa, llevo un buen rato tocando, supongo que no estas_

Lily palideció

.-estoy con Ginna

_.-supe que tu madre había salido y pensé que talvez podríamos hacer algo _

"yo ya estoy haciendo algo" se dijo Lily mentalmente

.-lo siento, tenia planes con Ginna

_.-ni modo, no importa, adiós, te amo_

.-yo igual-dice Lily y cuelga

a el teléfono- 2 segundos le dice a james y marca otro numero

.-_¿alo?_

.-Ginna, oye, cualquier cosa, si Mark pregunta estoy contigo, si va para allá fui a comprar, si se queda a esperar me llamas

_.-ok, pero ¿por que?_

.-otro día te explico, te quiero, chao-dice Lily y cuelga, luego james le quita el celular y la trae hacia el

.-me siento ofendido, prefieres hablar por teléfono antes que estar conmigo-dice James tomándola de la cintura apegándola mas a su cuerpo

.-eso no es cierto, solo arreglaba las cosas para estar toda la noche contigo-dice Lily dando pequeños besos en el cuello y pecho de James

* * *

James acababa de marcharse de su casa, por la ventana ya que en la puerta estaba Mark a primera hora junto a su Lucy, su futura suegra, para arreglar los últimos detalles de su boda. Había odiado cuando su madre entro a la pieza para despertarlos, cosa que también la avergonzó mucho, para decirle que Mark y su madre estaban en la puerta. Se ducho rápidamente y se vistió para luego despachar a james por la ventana, la verdad todo eso hacia que el estar con james fuera mucho mas excitante.

.-Lily querida ¿por qué estabas durmiendo tan tarde? Ya son las 10, sabias que te vendríamos a buscar-dice su futura suegra

.-lo siento Lucy-dice Lily avergonzada mientras trenzaba su pelo

.-lo que pasa madre es que Lily salió con una amiga ayer-dice Mark- ¿a que hora llegaste?

Su madre la miro dudosa.

.- como a las 4-dice Lily antes de que su madre dijera algo

.-no sabia que hubieras salido ¿te divertiste?-pregunta Alicia, Lily se ruborizo levemente y miro a su madre con reproche

.-si, fue... divertido-dice Lily

.-espero que se te pasen esas mañas cuando te cases con mi hijo-dice Lucy

.-entonces deberías salir mas con tus amigas ahora que te vas a casar, aprovecha tus ultimas semanas de soltería-dice Alicia, Lily la miro significativamente pues había entendido la indirecta

.-¿vamos?-dice Mark

.-esta bien-dice Lily, toma su bolso y se despide de su madre

* * *

Cuatro días, llevaba cuatro días organizando la boda, todo era por hacer las cosas a ultima hora, el receso de sus obligaciones que se había tomado al reencontrarse con James la había atrasado en todo, ahora había pedido permiso en su trabajo, al final había terminado adelantando sus vacaciones. Tenia listas las invitaciones, el servicio de banquetearía, el lugar, los zapatos, el vestido... todo, menos el ramo, el peinado y las condenadas servilletas. Ella había dejado eso para entonces por que ¿qué tan difícil puede ser elegir servilletas? Pero cuando le mostraron 10 tonos de blanco distinto se arrepintió y decidió que su novio debía ayudarla, por eso ahora se encontraba entrando en el ministerio, subió al ascensor que estaba repleto maldiciendo las servilletas¿a quien le importaba de que color eran las servilletas?. Había memorándum revoloteando, odiaba esas cosas la ponían nerviosa. Mark trabajaba en el quinto piso en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional. Escucho la voz femenina q rezaba

.-Cuarto piso, departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas, que incluye divisiones de bestias, seres y espíritus, la oficina de coordinación de los duendes y la agencia consultiva de plagas.

.-demonios-dijo Lily mas fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado, ya que varia gente se quedo mirándola¿en que estaba pensando que se paso? Cierto, las servilletas, como odiaba las servilletas, ni modo se bajaría ahora, o mejor en el siguiente piso pensó al notar que las puertas se habían cerrado

En el tercer piso se bajaron casi todos pero además entraron un par de personas las cuales le impidieron bajar a la pelirroja.

.-en el siguiente piso me bajo-pensó Lily tratando de contener su enojo

.-Segundo piso, departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales, que incluye el departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia, el cuartel general de aurors y los servicios administrativos del wizengamot-dijo nuevamente aquella voz femenina

"cuartel general de aurors" esas palabras quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza de Lily, se bajo del ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran y la dejaran dentro, otra vez.. en este piso trabajaba james, se mordió el labio nerviosa, tal vez podría echar un vistazo.

Camino nerviosa, doblo una esquina, se paro frente a una gran puerta de roble con un cartel que decía "cuartel general de aurors", inhalo y entro, era un área espaciosa y bastante desordenada, estaba dividida en cubículos, los memoandum entraban y salían estresandola, no le gustaba ese lugar.

.-disculpe busco a James Potter-dice Lily con timidez a tipo que paso por su lado

.-sigue derecho luego doblas a la derecha caminas unos tres metros y doblas a tu izquierda, llegaras a un pasillo, lo puedes encontrar en la tercera puerta a la izquierda-dijo el sujeto y se marcho

Lily camino tímidamente entre los cubículos y al llegar a la puerta indicada, esta decía "unidad de investigación", toco la puerta con los nudillos pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar, después de un rato se impaciento y abrió con precaución la puerta. La oficina tenia solo una gran mesa, había unos cuantos gabinetes. Parecía todo normal, le llamaba la atención que hubiera una unidad de investigación, además de que era de seis personas, o eso suponía por la cantidad de sillas que había, además de que todas las gavetas tenias 3 cerraduras.

Uno carpeta sobre la mesa llamo su atención, la abrió con cuidado, eran unos expedientes, junto a la información del sospechoso habían unas hojas con anotaciones, seguramente resultados de la investigación, le llamo la atención de que era gente relativamente conocida, había una tachado con una línea roja sobre la cual decía "muerto" le dio escalofríos, siguió mirando y reconoció a uno como funcionario del ministerio, era amigo de Mark, ella lo conocía, le parecía extraño que fuera un asesino de sangre sucia, a ella la trataba bastante bien, tal vez por que se iba a casar con su amigo, o tal vez no lo sabia, siguió mirando los expedientes, se quedo congelada al reconocer la foto de su novio, eso no podía ser posible, james le habría dicho, entonces recordó todos los hechizos protectores que el había puesto en su casa¿era esa la verdadera razón por la cual estaba tanto en su casa¿para vigilar a Mark? El casi siempre estaba en casa cuando ella estaba con Mark, no los dejaba a solas cuando podía, antes había a tribuido eso a celos pero ahora...se sentó en una de las sillas, no sabia que pensar.

.- Lily, hola ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto james, miro nervioso la carpeta sobre la mesa, la había estado estudiando, pero había recibido una llamada y había tenido que subir al séptimo piso, james se acerco y tomo la carpeta

.-debiste decírmelo-dice Lily en cuanto este tomo la carpeta

.-¿lo leíste?-dice James con expresión dura, parecía bastante molesto esto enfado a Lily

.-si, lo leí

.-es información confidencial, no debiste leerla-dice acercándose a una de las gavetas para guardarla

.-no decía en ninguna parte que fuera confidencial

James se volteo a verla y le mostró la portada de la carpeta indicándoles la esquina superior derecha en la cual decía con letras pequeñas pero claras "confidencial"

.-es muy pequeño

.-aun así, aunque no lo dijera no debiste leerla

.-y tu debiste decírmelo-dice Lily enojada

.-no se me permite revelar esa información

.-podría haberme matado

.-claro que no, no corrías peligro

.-entonces el no es mortifago

.-no se si lo sea, por eso esta bajo investigación

.-realmente es sospechoso o hay alguna razón adicional

.-no dudes de mi ética profesional, he hecho todo lo que debo hacer y si leíste el expediente te darás cuanta de que allí consta que se casara contigo, algo que esta muy a su favor, lo que nosotros tratamos en esta división es la seguridad interior, solo investigamos a gente del ministerios o relacionados con el

.-no lo leí, solo lo hojeé

.-vamos acompáñame a almorzar, en mi casa hablaremos

.-tengo que hablar con Mark sobre el color de las servilletas

James la miro con la ceja alzada- a nadie le interesan las servilletas

A Lily le agrado en su interior que el pensara igual que ella pero aun así le respondió de manera fría.

.-a su madre si

.-déjame verlas

Lily saco de su bolso 2 servilletas y se las paso a james

.-yo las veo iguales

.-esta es mas azulada-dice Lily indicándole la que el tenia en la mano derecha

.-no se cual elegir así que le vine a pedir ayuda

.-opino que...vayamos a mi casa, haya lo decidiremos-james tomo a Lily de la mano y la saco de la oficina, al salir la cero con llave y le echo unos cuantos hechizos.

* * *

Lily se sentó en la cama, no había sido buena idea ir donde james, se iba a volver adicta a él, mas bien estaba teniendo una recaída, se paro pero al dar unos pasos lejos de la cama james la jalo del brazo haciendo que cayera en la cama nuevamente

.-¿adonde crees que vas?

.-tengo q ver lo de las servilletas

.-¿prefieres estar eligiendo servilletas a estar conmigo? -dice james aprisionándola entre sus brazos

.-mmm... no, pero debo hacerlo, para empezar no debería haber venido y tu deberías estar trabajando

.-tengo libre, y cualquier emergencia me avisaran

.-¿por qué estabas en tu oficina si es tu día libre?

.-hay unas cosas que me intrigan del caso y tenia que hablar con el jefe de la liga inglesa de quidditch

.-trabajas en una sección especial-dice Lily acurrucándose en su pecho

.-así es

.-pero por lo del quidditch no tienes disponibilidad completa ¿por que te dan un trabajo así¿no debería ser los mas confiables el departamento de aurors?

.-el primer auror corrupto que atrapamos llevaba 20 años trabajando y estaba a punto de ser nombrado director

.-pero no respondes mis preguntas

.-somos los mas confiables, hábiles e inteligentes

.-modestia aparte

.-tú sabes que yo siempre he sido muy modesto

.-siempre me ha gustado eso de ti

.-en el colegio siempre me lo sacabas en cara

.-allí estaba en mi etapa de negación, pero siempre me ha gustado tu arrogancia

James gira provocando que Lily quedase debajo de el, sonríe con su sonrisa arrogante y besa el cuello de Lily.

.-yo siempre supe que no te resistirías mucho tiempo a mis encantos-dice james mientras la besaba

Lily no le contesto, comenzó a acariciar su pecho y con la otra acariciaba su cabello. James dejo de darle besos por el cuello y los hombros y beso su boca queriendo devorarla, bajo una de sus manos de su cintura a sus largas y torneadas piernas acariciándola suavemente su delicada piel. Comenzó nuevamente a besar el cuello de Lily mientras, acariciaba uno de sus pechos, luego comenzó a bajar sus besos y atrapo con su boca el pezón rosado de Lily, esta no pudo contener un gemido ante esto. Después de terminar de besar, lamer y succionar el pezón de Lily, beso su labios, mientras se acomodaba para entrar en ella. Lily soltó un gemido al sentirlo, enredo su piernas alrededor de sus caderas para que entraba mas profundamente en ella, se sentía en el cielo, ese era su cielo, estar con james.

un fuerte chasquido hizo que se separaran

.-maldito seas!-grita james al ver a su amigo parado junto a la cama, por sus miradas no se podría decir quien tenia mas ganas de matarlo, si james o Lily

.-pelirroja!-dice Sirius mientras miraba la escena desconcertado- ¿tu no te ibas a casar?

Lily bufo molesta y se volvió a james y comenzó a besarlo ignorando olímpicamente al recién llegado. A james no pareció molestarle esta actitud por que de inmediato se inclino sobre ella acariciando sus suaves curvas.

.-te adoro-murmuro Lily, james sonrió y luego miro de forma asesina a su amigo

.-¿por qué sigues aquí?

.-oh!, es que yo venia a hablar contigo pero en vista y considerando que estas ocupado, me voy-dice Sirius y se desvanece con un nuevo chasquido

.-¿en donde estábamos?-pregunta james con una sonrisa picarona volviendo a besarla

* * *

Lily terminaba de abrocharse la blusa cuando james la abrazó por detrás y le dio suaves besos en el cuello

.-no te vayas-dice james

.-debo irme-dice Lily dándose vuelta para mirarlo

James le dio un besos apasionado y exigente que la dejo sin aire, al separarse apoyó su frente en la de Lily

.-quédate y te haré gemir de placer cada 5 minutos

Lily hizo una mueca, era oferta demasiado tentadora

.-son las 6, estoy aquí desde las 12-dice Lily tratando de convencerse a si misma que debía irse

.-faltan 2 semanas para tu boda-dice james pensativo

.-y aun no he visto las servilletas-dice Lily, no le gustaba hablar de la boda, menos con James

.-si yo...

.-no-le interrumpió Lily, se imaginaba lo que iba a decir y no quería escucharlo pues sabia que accedería

.-¿por qué no me dijiste que era sospechoso de ser mortifago?

.-por que pensé que no me creerías, que creerías que lo decía para separarte de el, para que no te casaras

.-no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza

.-¿por qué no?

.-aún no me convenzo de que quieras estar conmigo después de todo lo que paso

.-nada paso, solo... nos dimos un tiempo, me fui de vacaciones, te sigo amando igual que antes

.-¿podrías hacerme un favor?

.-lo que me pidas

.-promételo

.-te lo juro

.-no quiero verte en una semana

.-pero...

.-lo prometiste

.-¿por qué?

.-quiero aclarar mis ideas

.-entiendo, pero en una semana justa te quiero devuelta aquí, sea cual sea tu decisión

.-esta bien, nos vemos en una semana-dice Lily, beso por ultima vez a james y se marcho.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, perdón por la demora, es que paso que me costó escribir esto, pero estoy conforme (si, claro ¬¬), en todo caso mi fic no es un manual de kamasutra, ahora q lo pienso podría comprar uno para inspirarme, pero yo caxo q si lo ven mis viejo se mueren, no sin antes matarme primero. Gracias por lo review, muchas muchas gracias, lamento no haber publicado antes, pero con todo eso de la matricula los papeles para la beca, no había tenido tiempo y eso sumado con mis ganas de no escribir un lemmon da igual a capitulo retrasado.

Bueno eso, ya termine con todo lo q es la u y bueno Marion Coleridge, espero que te haya ido bien en la psu, yo ahora soy oficialmente una cachorra, futura licenciada.

Y bueno eso, agradezco nuevamente los review y me pondré a trabajar desde ya en el próximo capitulo y tratare de no demorarme mucho y bueno eso

Xaus.

bss


	7. Chapter 7

.-¿me vas a decir?-pregunta Ginna, se encontraban en un café del centro conversando. Lily tomo un sorbo de su café para evadir la pregunta

.-lily-dice ginna

.-Mark estaba en la puerta de mi casa y yo en la habitación con james, así que le dije que estaba contigo para...

.-poder follar con james

.-esas un vocabulario tan soez

.-las cosas como son Evans, le estas siendo infiel a tu futuro marido

.-lo se

.-¿cuándo veras a james de nuevo?

.-le pedí que me diera tiempo

.-¿qué harás?

.-no lo se

.-¿sigues creyendo que el no te quiere?

.-es muy tierno conmigo, me dijo que hiciéramos como que el se fue de viaje y acaba de volver... había olvidado lo exquisito que es estar con el, es tan... me encanta

.-entonces supongo que se cancela la boda

.-ehhh... no, la boda sigue en pie

.-¿por qué?

.-no le puedo hacer eso a Mark, el me quiere

.-pero si se lo puedes hacer a james

.-no... es que... no me confundas

.-¿tu lo amas?-pregunta Ginna pero sonaba mas a afirmación que a una pregunta

.-con todo mi ser

.-entonces ¿por qué te casas con Mark?

.-no me presiones, me casare con el y fin de la discusión

.-no te entiendo

.-dije fin de la discusión

.-esta bien, finalizamos la discusión respecto a el peor error de tu vida, ahora dime, te acostaste con james solo cuando me llamaste

.-no

.-¿no?-pregunto Ginna con una sonrisa en la cara

.-a ti te encanta incomodarme

.-si, cuando mas

.-cuando fui al ministerio

.-¿te metiste con él en el ministerio?-pregunta Ginna asombrada-eres una desvergonzada

.-fue en su casa, me lo encontré en el ministerio

.-¿cuándo?

.-anteayer

.-¿a que fuiste al ministerio?

.-a ver unos detalles de la boda, pero al final no hable con Mark y fui a la oficina de aurors a ver a james-Lily se sobresalto

.-¿qué pasa?

.-acabo de recordar algo

.-huele a chisme, cuéntame

.-cuando estaba en la oficina de james vi un expediente donde salían unos posibles mortifagos y a que no adivinas quien estaba

.-¿quién?

.-Mark

.-¡¿qué?!

.-así es

.-¿y aun así te quieres casar con él?

.-a el no le convendría matarme siendo su esposa, seria sospechoso

.-termina con el, james es el hombre de tu vida

.-Ginna-dice Lily en tono de advertencia

.-te juro que cuando por fin decidiste salir con él en el colegio creí que ya por fin te habías dado cuenta que es el hombre de tu vida, pero nooooo, tu vas y lo cambias por un mortifago, un mortifago apuesto y con un buen puesto en el ministerio pero no se compara con james, lo puedes ver de 2 formas, el increíblemente atractivo y sexy jugador de quidditch, famoso glamoroso y con un futuro prometedor en el deporte o al increíblemente apuesto y sexy auror que lucha contra el mal y e protegerá de todo peligro

.-ninguno de los 2 trabajos promete una vida muy larga

.-oh y los mortifagos viven tanto-lily le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amiga-admítelo, James es la mezcla perfecta entre el deportista y el intelectual y como bonus track lo tiene enorme

Lily se tapo la cara con las manos avergonzada

.-por favor, no seas mojigata

.-vi a Remus-dice lily con una sonrisa maliciosa, de inmediato Ginna se sonrojo

.-oh... ¿en serio? ¿cómo esta?-dice Ginna tratando de sonar indiferente

.-bien, el otro día estuvo en mi casa

.-ah-dic Ginna tomando de su café

P

.-Sirius-dice james levantando la vista del informe que estaba llenando, se encontraban solo ellos 2 y Remus en la oficina así que podían hablar con tranquilidad

.-dime-dice el aludido

.-¿para que fuiste a buscarme el otro día?

.-¿cuándo estabas con Evans?-dice Sirius sonriendo

.-aunque no me agrada Mark no creo que este bien seducir a una mujer comprometida

.-ella es mía-dice james claramente enojado

.-esta bien, no es necesario molestarse

.-¿a que fuiste?

.-ah... veras otro ataque a muggles y como dijiste si había un avance en lo respecto a Mark te avisáramos, te fui a avisar

.-¿estaba en la escena del crimen?-pregunta james

.-estaba en el lugar cuando sucedió-dice Remus- su cuartada no es muy buena así que ahora los seguiremos, será vigilado las 24 horas, tú, Robert y yo están encargados de eso, a si que cuando el te llame prepárate para el relevo

.-esto no le gustara a Lily-dice james

.-¿le dijiste que su novio estaba bajo investigación?-pregunta Remus

.-no, no ella vio el expediente en un descuido mío

.-¿cómo reaccionó?-pregunta Remus

.-mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, se enojo por que no se lo dije

.-¿le dirás lo que paso ahora?-pregunta Sirius

.-no puedo

.-ella debería saberlo-dice Sirius

.-yo creo que esta bien que no lo sepa

.-es Robert, debo irme-dice james mirando una pequeña esfera que tenia en la mano para luego marcharse

P

Lily Bosworth, suspiro, no terminaba de gustarle, aunque no estaba tan mal. Le había quedado dando vuelta el asunto luego de su reunión con Ginna, esta al despedirse le dijo sin vergüenza, "nos vemos señora Bosworth" lo encontraba asqueroso, se aseguraría que nadie la llamara así en un futuro. "Lily Potter suena mejor"dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, Lily se levanto enojada.

.-Lily Bosworth no esta mal-dijo en voz alta para acallar la voz en su cabeza

.-si pides mi opinión prefiero Lily Potter-dice su madre quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta

.-lamento desilusionarte

.-te buscan

.-¿quién?-pregunta Lily esperanzada, le había pedido que no viniera, pero tal vez

.-un jovencito bien guapo

Lily bajo apresurada las escaleras

.-Sirius-dice Lily claramente desilusionada

.-pelirroja, siento no ser James-dice Sirius acercándose a saludarla

.-¿qué te trae por acá?-pregunta curiosa

.-supe que estas enterada de lo de Mark-dice Sirius, Lily se tenso, además de que Sirius se puso serio de pronto, ella jamás lo había visto serio, ni siquiera sabia que pudiera hacerlo

.-si, james...

.-se la historia, el punto es que james esta muy ocupado y yo creo necesario que tú lo sepas

.-lily amor, ¿black? Hola-dice Mark entrando a la habitación

.-hola, Bosworth ¿cierto?-dice Sirius remplazando su serio semblante por uno alegre, Lily se asombro de la capacidad de fingir que tenia Sirius, procuraría poner mas atención cuando hablara con el

.-Mark Bosworth ¿qué te trae por aquí?

.-vine a hablar con la pelirroja

.-oh, ¿de que?

.-trataba de convencerla que dejara a su prometido y huyamos juntos a algún lugar lejano, pero parece no querer aunque le asegure que nunca le faltaría nada-dijo Sirius con toda tranquilidad, como si estuviera hablando del clima- ¿sabes quien es el idiota?-Lily sonrió, sabia que Sirius estaba enterado de que el era su prometido

.-yo-dice Mark quien parecía molesto, mientras Lily se esforzaba por no reírse

.-mucho gusto, bueno yo me voy, preciosura si quieres huir conmigo te veo en mi casa a las 6 pm, te estaré esperando pelirroja

.-adiós, cuídate-dice Lily

.-¿quién se cree ese imbecil?-pregunta Mark una vez que Sirius se fue

.-siempre a sido así, es simpático, deberías darle una oportunidad, yo creo que también le daré una y huiré con él-dice Lily y se carcajea al ver la cara de sorpresa e indignación de Mark-bromeaba, Sirius nunca será mas que un amigo

.-me alegro

.- ¿a que debo tu visita?

.-¿no puedo visitar a mi novia?

.-puedes

.-mi madre quiere saber si ya elegiste las servilletas

.-si, te traigo las muestras de inmediato-dice Lily y sube al segundo piso, toma la carpeta donde estaban las muestras y saca la primera que ve y se da vuelta encontrándose con Mark quien estaba cerrando la puerta de su pieza-quiero esta

.-genial-dice Mark tomando la muestra y dejándola sobre un mueble y acercándose peligrosamente a Lily-hace mucho tiempo que nosotros no...-dice Mark tomando la de la cintura he inclinándose a besarla

Lily sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando Mark la besó, era como estar traicionando a james. Se saco este pensamiento de la cabeza y le correspondió el beso, Mark sabia a cigarro o a café, james en cambio tenia un sabor mas dulce, no se dio cuenta cuando Mark le había sacado la blusa, eran tan diferentes. Cuando estaba con James no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el. Ese pensamiento la abrumo.

.-espera-dice Lily separándose de el

.-¿qué sucede?

.-no quiero

.-¿no quieres?

.-no es que no quiera-dice Lily, tenia que inventar algo y rápido- es que... bueno, tu sabes que yo no soy virgen

.-¿qué tiene que ver eso?

.-es por la noche de bodas, ya que no voy a perder mi virginidad me gustaría que por lo menos no lo hiciéramos hasta entonces, así nuestra noche de bodas seria mas... pasional

Mark se sentó en la cama junto a ella

.-te entiendo, pero, que te parece si lo hacemos ahora y luego no mas hasta la noche de bodas

.-pero no es justo

.-¿por qué?

.-por que también es un día especial para mi y tu madre a elegido todo, eligió hasta mi vestido y n se para que me hace tomar decisiones si al final igual elige lo que ella quiera

.-quiere que todo salga perfecto

.-lo se, pero lo único que yo pido es que no tengamos sexo hasta la boda y tu me lo niegas

.-cómprate otro vestido y tenemos sexo

.-no, ya dije cuales mi exigencia

.-¿exigencia?

.-si, era un favor pero ya que no aceptas te lo dijo bien claro, no quiero sexo hasta la boda y si tu quieres tenerlo tendrá que violarme

.-cómo quieras-dice Mark parándose para irse

.-no olvides la servilleta-dice Lily antes de que este saliera, una vez estuvo fuera suspiro aliviada

P

Acababa de salir de la casa de Lily, no tener relaciones hasta la noche de bodas, vaya estupidez, daba lo mismo si se acostaban o no, maldijo en voz baja y subió a su auto.

Se estaciono en el centro de Londres y comenzó a caminar, miro nervioso hacia tras, hace rato que se sentía perseguido. Doblo en un pequeño callejón oscuro y camino hasta el fono, vio que un tipo lo seguía, antes de que esta se diera cuenta tenia su varita en el cuello del sujeto.

.-¿por qué me sigues?-pregunto molesto, sus ojos centelleaban de ira ¿quién se creía ese sujeto para estar siguiéndolo?

.-no juegues ¿qué me harás con tu palito? Dame tu billetera

.-eres un muggle, ¿intentabas robarme?-Mark soltó una carcajada-imbecil-agrego y le lanzo un hechizo haciendo que este se estrellara en una pared quedando inconsciente.

Se rió dispuesto a seguir su camino pero tras dar unos paso sintió como sus piernas se pegaban y cayo de bruces al suelo

.-esta arrestado por hacer magia frente a un muggle y por atacar al mismo

.-¿qué haces imbecil? Suéltame

.-en el cuartel se te será informado de tu condena., de ser decidido iras a juicio

.-¿acaso no sabes quien soy auror estúpido?-dice Mark moviéndose para quedar boca arriba

.-claro que se quien eres

.-Potter-dice Mark, mas que nada escupió su nombre

.-el mismo

.-¿no deberías leerme mis derechos?

.-estoy seguro que te los sabes-dice james volviendo a poner a Mark boca abajo y esposándole ambas manos tras la espalda, luego le quito la varita-esto se vera muy mal en tu expediente-dice james sonriendo, saca una pequeña esfera del bolsillo la aprieta en su mano y tras unos segundos aparecen 3 aurors más.

P

Holas!

Gracias por los review, los ame, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, déjenme review y eso seria, espero q este capitulo haya sido de su disfrute, y tratare de no demorar mucho en publicar el siguiente cap, esop

Bss

xaus


	8. Chapter 8

Lily se encontraba frente al café "la casa de Orión". Sirius era un idiota, no había razones para que ella recordara ese lugar, si no fuera porque se lo había encontrado camino a la verdadera casa de Sirius estaría tocando el timbre como estúpida. Entro al lugar al fondo estaba Sirius coqueteando con la camarera.

.-pelirroja, te tardaste-dice Sirius cuando esta se sentó frente a el, pensé que no vendrías ¿pedirás algo?

.-ehhh... un jugo natural de frambuesa

.-preciosa el jugo para la dama y yo quiero un latte-dice Sirius sonriendo a la camarera que se fue a buscar la orden enseguida

.-eres un estúpido

.-hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba de ti¿a que debo tu enojo esta vez?

.-¿cómo se supone que yo supiera que estarías aquí?

.-bueno, eres muy inteligente y sabes mi segundo nombre, además creí q si te decía explícitamente donde estaríamos podríamos tener compañía

.-esta bien ¿qué querías decirme?

.-bueno Bosworth

.-se lo de Mark

.-¿a si?

.-su orden-dice la camarera entregándole sus ordenes

.-muchas gracias-dice Sirius echándole azúcar a su café

.-si

.-te enteras rápido¿quién te dijo?

.-james-dice Lily extrañada, en la mañana ya le había dicho que lo sabia ¿por qué ahora se mostraba tan sorprendido?

.-rayos, yo pensaba darte la primicia, bueno, será¿qué opinas?

.-pues, si no hay pruebas

.-esta el testigo ocular, pero podría haber conflicto por su triangulo amoroso aunque estaba el muggle y verificaron los hechizos de la varita, no creo que pueda apelar ante eso, aunque también estamos hablando de una figura publica

.-espera¿de que estas hablando?¿no eran solo sospechas?

.-ah, entonces no lo sabias, lo arrestaron

.-¿qué¿por qué?

.-ataco a un muggle

.-pero...

.-james lo vio

.-¿es muy grave?¿el muggle esta...?

.-bueno lo lanzo contra una muralla, se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente, pero creo que esta bien

.-¿y Mark?

.-aun no se resuelve, eso paso hace poco, estas entrevistándolo a él y a james y bueno es complicado, después de todo es el hijo del ministro, pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte

.-¿de que querías hablarme?

.-bueno, veras yo no comparto la opinión de james sobre tu compromiso

.-¿cuál es su opinión?

.-bueno el dice que ya tuvo su oportunidad y que mientras seas feliz no hay problema

.-¿eso dijo?-dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho

.-si, es un idiota, si yo fuera james ciertamente no estaría actuando de esa manera

.-¿qué hubieras echo?-pregunto Lily entre curiosa y divertida

.-te hubiera secuestrado, llevado a alguna parte, convencido que sigues amándome, por que es imposible dejar de amarme soy Sirius Black, y nos hubiéramos casado a escondidas

.-eso es bastante dulce en cierto modo ¿y si huyera de ti?

.-si james te secuestrara no huirías de el, es igual que en el colegio, no lo admites pero te mueres por él

.-eso querías decirme

.-no, tu novio es peligroso

.-james dijo...

.-james te vigila las 24 horas, que tu no lo sepas es otra cosa, a el le aterra la idea de que algo pueda pasarte, hoy lo mandaron a seguir a Mark y me pidió a mi que te vigilara y bueno vigilando a Mark fue cuando lo vio atacando al muggle, pocas veces las vigilancias dan resultados tan inmediatos. James cree que amas a tu novio por eso no hace nada para impedir que te cases con el

.-si no esta tratando de impedir mi boda por que...

.-¿te seduce? fácil, quiere aprovechar su ultimo tiempo contigo, después de que te cases te aseguro no lo volverás a ver

.-pero, estas diciendo que el no me pedirá que no me case

.-¿por qué?¿quieres que lo haga?

.-no-dice Lily sonrojándose

.-dudo que lo haga, si conozco bien a mi jimmy, no lo hará

.-¿es todo lo que tenias que decirme?-dice Lily para poder dar por terminada la conversación

.-no, termino al tiro, Bosworth es peligroso, fue visto en varias ocasiones en la escena del crimen, antes o después, también estuvo durante un ataque pero no se ha podido probar algo en su contra, su coartada no es buena lo cual es bueno para nosotros, es por esto ultimo que quería hablar contigo, esto paso hace poco, específicamente el día que me aparecí en casa de james cuando ustedes estaban... ocupados, creí que deberías saberlo, ten especial cuidado con él, ahora esta detenido pero no creo que por mucho, cuando salga ten mucho cuidado con él, jamás estés con él sin tu varita, te diría que no te cases pero eso es problema tuyo, tu veras que haces al respecto, si pides mi opinión como amigo te digo: James es mejor... creo que me falta algo... cierto, tú no sabes nada al respecto, no sabes que tu novio esta bajo investigación, no sabes de los sucesos ocurridos últimamente, ni siquiera sabes que esta arrestado, no a menos que un familiar te diga

.-¿por qué?¿quieres que finja que nada pasa?

.-si, eso mismo, la única forma de que tu sepas eso es que alguien de nuestra división te lo haya dicho y eso metería en un gran problema a james, incluso podría ir un par de añitos a azkaban

.-esta bien, no hablare

.-perfecto, pues bien Lily Evans eso es todo lo que tenia que decirte, reitero ten cuidado, Remus te manda saludos y te dice que te cuides

.-¿cuánto te debo?

.-¡por el tiempo que te dedique? Una fortuna, mi tiempo es oro

.-por el jugo

.-me ofendes, soy un caballero, yo invito

.-¿seguro'

.-por supuesto

.-nos vemos-dice Lily levantándose-gracias por todo

.-¿en que andas?

.-vine en un taxi

.-yo te llevo, no te dejare andar vagando por ahí

.-no es necesario

.-no importa, quiero hacerlo, además james me mataría si se entera que te deje ir así como así

.-esta bien

* * *

.-¿sabe por que esta aquí?-pregunta un auror en la sala de interrogaciones 

.-por que ese imbecil-dice indicando a james que estaba reposando en una esquina- esta enamorado de MI novia y quiere encerrarme para poder quedarse con ella

El auror miro a james curioso exigiéndole una respuesta.

.-Charlie no me mires así, se va a casar con mi ex novia, pero el resto son puras paranoias

.-¿la hija de muggles?-pregunta Charlie

.-la misma-dice james

.-ese muggle me trato de asaltar, fue en defensa propia-dice Mark

.-vimos el informe de el auror que te arrestó y su conducta fue exagerada, además que no lucia muy asustado e insultó al auror que lo arrestó, las cosas no se ven bien para usted

.-mi expediente esta limpio, eso debe valer algo ¿no?

.-no esta tan limpio-dice james acercándose- se ye ha visto muchas veces cerca de ataques a muggles y sangres sucia, y en un ataque la ultima vez, aunque te libres diciendo que fue en defensa propia la próxima vez caerás

.-eres un maldito, si me mandan preso mi padre se encargara que te despidan y que no vuelvas a trabajar en tu vida

.-¿grabaste eso?-pregunta James a Charlie-hacer magia frente a un muggle se considera un delito grave, hay distintas condenas, depende la cantidad de muggles, el lugar, y el hechizo, también varia lo hiciste frente a un muggle o a un muggle. En tu caso por hacerle un hechizo de ataque, por que por mas que digas que lo hiciste para defenderte el hechizo que utilizaste es un ataque ofensivo, en el centro de Londres, barrio muggle, a plena luz del día, por suerte para ti nadie los vio es lo que sabemos hasta ahora, sumando todo eso tienes 3 meses mínimo en azkaban, o bien puedes pagar 12 millones de galeons o eso seria normalmente con todo esto de los mortifagos tendrás que ir a juicio

.-iré a juicio y pagaré la fianza-dice Mark

.-no tienes derecho a fianza-dice Charlie

.-ya lo veremos

* * *

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en la habitación cuando una silla se estampo contra la pared. 

.-llevo 3 días sin dormir, 3 días trabajando sin descanso ¿y para que? Para que el imbecil vaya corriendo donde su papi y lo dejen libre por 3000 galeons, no es ni la quinta parte de lo que debería pagar-dice james para luego patear una silla

.-la silla no tiene la culpa-dice Lily cerrando la puerta tras ella

.-Lily-su expresión se suavizó por un instante pero volvió a ser furibunda- ¿vienes a recriminarme? Lo siento es mi trabajo

.-James-dice Lily acercándose a él-entiendo que estés molesto

.-¿no estas enojada por que arreste a tu novio?-pregunta james perplejo

.-no-james al oírla la abrazo como si de eso dependiera su vida, le beso el pelo, luego la cara y luego en la boca, la beso con necesidad y una ternura que tenia solamente para ella.

.-gracias-dice james al terminar el beso

.-¿por qué?-pregunta Lily abrazándolo

.-por estar aquí, me hacías falta

.-james

.-dime-dice james besándole la frente

.-¿tu quieres que me case?-james solo una risa amarga

.-si, no sabes las ganas locas que tengo de verte casada con un mortifago-dice james con evidente sarcasmo

.-¿me pedirías que no me casara?-james la miro serio

.-no, es tu decisión y si eso te hace feliz yo lo acepto, no te digo que no vaya a sufrir un poco pero si tú estas feliz yo estoy bien

.-¿y si yo quisiera que tu me lo pidieras?

.-¿eso quieres?

Lily hundió la cara en el pecho de james

.-yo siempre estaré con los brazos abiertos esperándote, no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer algo de lo que no estas segura y por el momento limítate a no hablar con Sirius

.-y si huimos-dijo Lily al recordar lo que Sirius le había dicho

.-definitivamente estuviste hablando con Sirius

.-¿huirías conmigo?

.-no me parece buena idea

.-tú no me quieres

.-te amo mas que a mi vida, y por eso no permitiré que cometas idioteces-dice james acariciando el cabello de Lily

.-tu no eres el james que yo conocí

.-¿te refieres al egocéntrico, arrogante, egoísta, mujeriego que no sabias como podía elevarlo su escoba por el tamaño de su cabeza y que te daba asco?

.-ese mismo, el ya me tendría en la antártica escondida en un iglú

.-seguramente, pero la Lily que yo conocí jamás me pediría que la raptara

.-james

.-la antártica es muy fría, mejor rapa nui, dicen que es el ombligo del mundo y siempre he querido conocer los moai, pero si nos fuéramos a las malvinas no contaría como vuelo internacional y seria mas difícil que nos encontraran, pero yo continuo creyendo que huir es la solución mas cobarde y nosotros somos unos valientes Gryffindor. Hueles a chocolate

.-es mi shampoo nuevo, odio cuando tienes razón

.-si quieres puedo entrar como en las telenovelas e impedir la boda-Lily río

.-¿quieres hacerlo?-pregunto Lily divertida-siempre te gusto armar escándalos

.-yo no soy escandaloso, no me llama en especial la atención hacerlo, pero lo haría por ti, claro que seria mas de mi estilo tirar bombas fétidas, incendiar la iglesia, algo así

.-¿incendiarias una iglesia por mi?

.-haría cualquier cosa por ti

.-te amo-dice Lily y lo besa

.-¿puedo evitar tu boda?

.-tienes una semana y por favor no l hagas nada malo a la iglesia-dice Lily dándole un ultimo beso antes de irse

* * *

Hola!! me llegaron muchos review y me da la impresión que hice mas corto este capitulo ¿cuantos quedan? no tengo ni la mas pa idea, pero supongo unos 2 o 3 más. quien sabe en una de esas lo alargo o lo termino el proximo capitulo. este capitulo fue mas corto en parte por que me dolia la cabeza, esque me cambe de pieza y mi pieza es ahora verde limóon, el color es lindo pero me hace doler la cabeza, ademas que no tenia muchas ganas de escribir pero queria publicar este capitulo luego,esta recien calentito, recien salido del teclado, terminado a las 3:13 am. Me demore en publicar porque tuve que hacerme unos cuantos examenes porque me estaba mueriendo, me sacaron 10.000 litros de sangre TT, 3 veces me tube que ir a sacar sangre y con lo que odio las agujas, ademas la ultima enfermera malvada me dejo el brazo morado, todavia me falta ahecrme un examen pero no se de que es ese. igual ¡buenas noticias! me entregaron los resultado del hemograma y estoy mas sana que... algo muy sano XD. Asi que hay Diox para rato, ya sabia eso si que soy inmortal.

otra buena noticia, pero esta es para mi¡tengo la beca bicentenario¡yupi!¡wiiii! educación gratis, soy feliz feliz feliz, son los primeros en saberlo, no he tenido tiempo aun de decircelo a alguien.

Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado el capitulos, yo lo encontre algo... extraño, incoherente, ireverente tal vez, gracias por los review, aunque tengo la sospecha que fu una persona que me dejo muchos para hacerme sentir mejor, gracias. a todo esto ¿que es cope?, me imagino algo bueno pero esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario, me gustaria saber, soy cosmopolita. bueno agradeceria uno a uno a la gente que me dejo review pero como no lo he echo antes creo que deberia nombrar a cada persona que me dejo un review y asi que decidi que lo hare cuando termine el fic, bueno esop, muchisimas gracias por sus review y no olviden dejarme mas .

xaus

bss

Diox


	9. Chapter 9

.-¿en que piensas?-pregunta Sirius mirando a su amigo quien estaba en la biblioteca de su casa pensativo

.-estaba pensando donde podría conseguir un dragón-dice james- aunque Lily me pidió que no le hiciera nada a la iglesia

.-no que dejarías que se case por que tú oportunidad ya había pasado y dejarías que fuera feliz y aprovecharías el ultimo tiempo con ella y todo ese bla bla que me dijiste el otro día

.-pero ella me dejo, hoy me lo dijo

.-Robert tiene un primo que cría dragones¿piensas soltarlo en la iglesia?

.- es una de mis opciones, el problema es que Lily me dijo que no se casaría si detenía la boda ¿osea que si no la detengo se casará?

.-no lo se, pero eres un merodeador, puedes inventar algo

.-podría arrestar al novio, o secuestrarlo

.-si el imbecil no llegara seria una humillación para Lily

.-también podría secuestrarla a ella, raptar su limosina o esconder la iglesia

.-¿cómo piensas esconder una iglesia?

.-algún hechizo debe haber

.-inundar la iglesia, quemarla, destruirla

.-¿no que no debías dañar la iglesia?

.-cierto, no se me ocurre nada bueno que no incluya destruir la iglesia

.-aunque destruyeras todas las iglesias del mundo mientras el cura este se podrá casar igual

.-entonces secuestrare a todas las personas de Londres que tengan licencia para casar, estropeare los traslatores y haré alguna movida para prohibir las apariciones en todo Londres ¿que tan difícil puede ser?

.-muy difícil

.-mmm... ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor? Apropósito ¿qué hora es?

.-las 7 ¿por qué?

.-saldré, estas en tu casa-dice james parándose y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Lily estaba en su habitación con su pijama puesto recostada sobre su cama mirando el techo pensando en lo que le había dicho a james esa mañana ¿en que diablos estaba pensando? James era capaz de destruir todas las iglesias de Londres para que no se casara, sonrió ante esto, le causaba un terrorífico placer el pensar que tenia un ¿amante?, que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Le era tan difícil describir lo que sentía por James, habían estado solo un año separado y sin embargo para ella había sido una eternidad y ahora que lo había vuelto a ver era como si le faltara el aire cuando el no estaba. Apenas había salido del ministerio esta mañana y ya deseaba verlo de nuevo, y había que sumar el echo que por primera vez desde que se había comprometido deseaba que llegase el día de la boda y no era por el acontecimiento en si, moría por saber que haría james. Sabia que james era bastante imaginativo pero también sabia que era bastante destructivo y eso la preocupaba un poco.

Ella siempre había soñado con una boda sencilla en una pequeña capilla fuera de la ciudad, pero, contrario a sus deseos, se casaría en una catedral en medio de Londres, con cientos de invitados de los cuales conocía un pequeño porcentaje, la fiesta seria en la mansión Bosworth. Lo peor de todo es que a la boda solo podrían asistir sus padres y su hermana ya que como la mayoría de los invitados eran magos, Mark había dicho que lo mas lógico era que se hiciera de la forma mágica por lo cual todo su familia quedaba excluida de la celebración.

"Pueden ir y después borramos su memoria" había Mark, pero ¿para que invitar gente que no recordaría? Se supone que la gente iba para ver cuanto se amaban, era un momento en que dos personas se miran a los ojos y prometen que jamás permitirán que nada ni nadie los separe, donde 2 familias se unen por causa de los corazones de 2 personas que se volvían uno, pero Mark se había encargado de que, en vez de unir a 2 familias, desechaba a la suya y en vez de volverse uno, el la absorbía, la hacía tomar sus decisiones y sus costumbres, no respetaba sus raíces muggles. Recordaba la primera vez que el le había dicho lo mucho que le desagradaba que fuera hija de muggles "mi Lily, eres casi perfecta, si fueras una sangre sucia, es lamentable que vengas de una familia muggle", si ella no hubiera estado tan perpleja por este comentario y no hubieran estado en una cena que parecía ser bastante importante para Mark le habría armado una escándalo allí mismo y cuando regresaban a casa y quiso tocar el tema el se había reído y le había dicho "lo siento mi amor, no quise ofenderte, tu eres una excelente bruja". Eso no había sido un verdadera disculpa, era por ese tipo de comentarios que cuando se había enterado de que era sospechoso de ser mortifago una parte de ella lo había aceptado de inmediato, lo había encontrado incluso obvio, esa misma parte era a la que nunca le gusto Mark, la que lo había lanzado todos los insultos que conocía, y otros cuantos que había inventado, cuando Mark le dijo sangre sucia, la que anhelaba profundamente volver con james y que le había suplicado desde que se separo de el que fuera a explicarle las cosas, que rogara su perdón si era necesario, era la parte de ella que había acallado para poder olvidarse de james e hincar una nueva vida. Era de alguna forma su verdadera forma de ser y había salido a flote cuando ella había bajado la guardia en un momento de nostalgia y se había dirigido a la casa de james, y una vez que lo vio no hubo forma de volver a encerrarla. Amaba a james completa e irremediablemente y estaba segura que su corazón no le permitiría dejarlo ir nuevamente. Suspiro y evocó el recuerdo de james, si bien era egocéntrico, ególatra, arrogante, egoísta y mujeriego, también era dulce, tierno, noble, valiente, leal, respetuoso, todo un caballero además de que en los 5 años que estuvieron juntos a pesar de su naturaleza de don Juan jamás le había sido infiel y sabia que haría cualquier cosa por ella y por su bienestar, incluso arriesgar su vida.

Sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, miró instintivamente a la puerta y allí estaba él, era como si cada molécula de su cuerpo estuviera conciente de su presencia y reaccionaban ante ella.

El estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola, lucia una camisa negra de seda que colgaba fuera de sus pantalones también negros, tenia su hermoso cabello oscuro alborotado, como siempre y sus rasgos estaban perfectamente cincelados como por un maestro del arte, llevaba las magas recogidas dejando ver sus bien tonificados brazos y ese cuerpo...

Realmente, ningún hombre debería verse tan delicioso.

.-¿sabes que hora es?-pregunto con un leve tono de enfado, pero Lily no reparo en esto, sino en lo aterciopelada que era su voz y a la vez era grave y masculina, verdaderamente amaba a ese hombre.-son las 7:20-dijo este sin esperar su respuesta

Lily reparó unos segundos en sus palabras ¿por qué ella tenia que saber la hora¿y por que parecía molesto? No recordaba haber quedado con él, a todo esto ¿qué hacia el en su casa? No es que le molestara, se le ocurrían bastantes cosas que hacer con en allí.

.-se supone cariño que estarías en mi casa a las seis y media-dice james entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta de él

.-¿a si?-dice Lily sentándose en la cama

.-si, recuerdas que te dije hace una semana que te quería en mi casa hoy sin importar tu elección.

.-pero te vi en la mañana

.-sin importar tu elección-repitió james

.-no enojes-dice Lily acercando se a el para rodearlo con su brazos-es que tenia muchas cosas en mente, se me fue, perdóname ¿si?

.-lo dices como si pudiera enojarme contigo-dice james rodeándola con sus brazos

.-tigo es muy afortunado de que no te enojes con él

James se inclino para besarla

.-te amo

Lily sintió como su corazón rebozaba de alegría-yo amo que me ames-dice Lily con una sonrisa- y también te amo ¿querías hablar conmigo?

.-no precisamente hablar-dice james acariciando con la nariz el cuello de Lily-quiera mas jugar contigo

.-pues juguemos-dice Lily llegando sus manos a su pecho para comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa

James recorrió con su lengua el cuello de Lily acariciando suavemente su espalda mientras la encaminaba a su cama, la soltó solo el tiempo suficiente para poder deshacerse de su camisa y recostarla en su cama, la recorrió con una mirada cargada de lujuria, todo su ser clamaba por ella, la quería y la quería ahora.

Lily se mordió el labio al ver a james inclinarse sobre ella y comenzar a besar su vientre, su mirada estaba oscurecida por la pasión, el le quito la playera excesivamente grande que usaba como pijama dejándola solo en bragas, comenzó a subir sus beso haciendo que cada centímetro de piel que tocará hirviese.

Él se recostó sobre ella para llevarse su pecho a la boca de modo que pudiese atender el tenso pezón rosado con su lengua. Su cuerpo era el cielo absoluto. Cerrando los ojos para saborearla mejor, sumergió su mano amablemente bajo su bragas para acariciar sus rizos y la bajo más hasta su palpitante entrada. Exploró la carne blanda entre sus muslos, separándola a fin de poder sentir simplemente qué tan mojada y lista estaba para él. Era la sensación más dulce que alguna vez había conocido. La masajeó y cuando la penetró profundamente con su dedo, arqueó su espalda con un gemido apacible.

El desatendió su pecho para sacarle las bragas y luego tomo una de su piernas y comenzó a besarle el tobillo ascendiendo lentamente lamiendo y mordisqueando metódicamente cada pulgada de su piel hasta que llegar a su centro, acaricio suavemente su entrada y luego la tomo con la boca. Lily gimió de placer y tomo la cabeza de james entre sus manos, el siguió torturándola con su lengua hasta que tuvo el primer orgasmo, ella alzo su cabeza para besarlo fervorosamente, james se acomodo entre sus muslos y la penetro.

Lily gimió ante la gruesa plenitud de James en su interior. Él tomó sus manos en las de él y las sujetó sobre su cabeza mientras empujaba contra sus caderas. Se movió dentro y fuera, en un dulce ritmo que la llenaba de una dicha absoluta. Ella le salía al encuentro en cada embestida, sumiéndose en el agridulce placer. Le rodeó con sus piernas la cintura mientras su pasión la alejaba del presente y de todos sus miedos acerca del futuro.

James le soltó una mano para deslizarla desde su brazo hasta su cintura deteniéndose en su pecho un instante para masajearlo, comenzó a besar toda la línea de su mandíbula bajando al cuello. Lily tomo su cara y la alzo para besarlo en la boca queriendo devorarlo.

Cómo deseaba poder conservarlo. Pero al menos tenía este momento para recordar que era lo que había perdido. Este único momento para pretender que podrían quedarse juntos.

Él aceleró el ritmo, aumentando su placer hasta que no pudo aguantar más ya. Gritando, su cuerpo fue presa del último éxtasis.

James la observó cuando se corrió por él. Amaba verla a través de los estremecimientos del clímax. Más aún, amaba la manera en que su cuerpo se sentía bajo el suyo. Era tan dulce, tan tormentosa.

Su lengua luchaba con la suya mientras la montaba aún más rápido, buscando un pedazo de cielo. Y cuando se corrió, gritó su nombre. Se dejó caer sobre ella mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba y latía, derramándose profundamente en su interior.

No debería acostarse con el, solo los lastimaría a los 2 eventualmente, pero nunca había podido resistirse a esas manos firmes y confiadas acariciándola, james era su cielo. Acaricio su espalda sintiendo sus músculos, el era tan condenadamente perfecto, todo su cuerpo era duro y masculino, ella lo adoraba.

James a su cuello con su nariz, la beso bajo la oreja. Se giró acostándose de espaldas junto a ella y la atrajo a su pecho. Lily comenzó ociosamente a hacer círculos en su pecho con el dedo.

.-¿qué haremos ahora?

.-jugaremos hasta que nos cansemos, luego dormiremos y seguiremos jugando

Lily sonrió y beso su pecho, james se puso de lado y la apreso en sus brazos y la beso la frente.

.-podría estar toda la vida así contigo

.-eso seria agradable-dice Lily acurrucándose en su pecho

.-Lily

Esta lo miro y se preocupo por la seriedad de este

.-dime

.-¿que pasará luego?-preguntó james acariciando el pelo de Lily

.-¿a que te refieres?

.-en el caso de que no te casa con Bosworth ¿qué pasara con nosotros?

.-estaremos juntos

.-¿juntos cómo?

.-¿a que te refieres?

.-yo quiero que te cases conmigo

Lily sintió como su corazón se aceleraba

.-¿no crees que es muy pronto?

James resopló molesto

.-no te estoy diciendo que te cases conmigo mañana

.-no se si quiera casarme

.-te casaras la próxima semana-dice james quien hacia su máximo esfuerzo para mantenerse tranquilo. Lily notó eso

.-eso es distinto, yo quería hacer todo lo necesario para olvidarte y ahora cuento con que no me casaré, nada me haría mas feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero sería un escándalo si apresuráramos las cosas.

.-¿desde cuando te importa lo que piense la gente?

.-no es por mi

.-yo quiero casarme contigo ¿tu quieres? Es así de simple, es todo lo que quiero saber

.-eso serio un sueño-Lily sonrió- tener una casa, hijos, envejecer a tu lado, nada me haría mas feliz

James la besó, su beso esa dulce, tierno, pero con un leve toque de ansiedad

-eres la cosa mas dulce del mundo

Lily le sonrió y lo beso

* * *

Mark estaba sentado en la biblioteca de su casa frente a la chimenea con un vaso de whisky en una mano y en la otra apretaba una de esas pelotitas para el estrés. Miró enojado la pelota, esa cara feliz que tenia solo lo enfurecía más. La lanzo a la chimenea y vio como el fuego la consumía, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo echo ya que la pequeña bola comenzó a emitir un desagradable olor a goma quemada, pero mas lo lamentaba por que realmente necesita apretar algo, verdaderamente moría por estrangular a James Potter, el desgraciado lo había echo pasar una semana en azkaban, eso no se lo perdonaría fácilmente. En su interior agradecía el haber atacado a ese muggle, el no era estúpido y sabia que la aparición de Potter no había sido casualidad, el lo seguía, pero ese día se dirigía a una reunión con su señor, era mucho mejor que lo atraparan atacando a un muggle que en compañía de mortifagos y Voldemort. Ademas sabia que el imbecil se estaba acostando con su novia y eso realmente lo cabreaba, si bien había acabado con su anterior prometida pensaba quedarse con Lily, ella era una excelente bruja, muy inteligente y hermosa, sería perfecta de no ser por su ascendencia y por el echo que se revolcaba con el idiota de Potter, pero el se las pagaría, lo destruiría poco a poco, lo atacaría donde mas le dolía. Era una pena pero las cosas eran así, el mataría a Lily.

* * *

Hola

Me demore, lo siento, fue una transición por la cual pase, ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo, tuve un cambio de habito, fui a la playa me intoxique y vomitaba tanto que me tuvieron que hospitalizar porque me estaba deshidratando. Y después de eso simplemente no tenia ganas de escribir, mas bien no sabia que escribir.

Estoy satisfecha por este capitulo, ya se como terminara y solo me falta escribirlo, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su disfrute, reitero las disculpas por la demora y eso, me despido.

Bss

Xaus

Diox


End file.
